Emerald Conquest
by Hero DarkyDark
Summary: Upon Eri's Box opening, it corrupted all the Goddesses causing negligence of their duties and thus humanity suffered for decades. When a uncorrupted goddess Nana, was betrayed and almost killed in an attempt to purify the goddesses back to their original state, she's force to give the rest of her power to a mortal, Izuku Midoriya to finish the task in one grand conquest! Harem, AU.
1. The Mortal Boy

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mortal Boy**

When people think of a social system for society they always deem it as an ironclad system; no matter how hard one tries to change it, it'll never become totally unrecognizable. Things will always be a certain way, even if they're corrupted. Sometimes others will try to change up the system, but they're ultimately never successful, and usually meet rather unpleasant ends and are forgotten by all. But there are exceptions to every expectation, and this one would take the form of a tiny piece on the game board of the world completely changing the rules. A mortal boy who shouldn't be destined for much, only to have that changed by abnormal circumstances. He would learn the ways of the world that he had been cut off from for so long, and would purify the corruption that plagued the world for generations. Not through the blade and the blazing torch,but by another means of unification that had long been taken for granted: empathy.

It all started one fateful afternoon, when the sun was sinking down past the horizon and painting the sky in vivid reds and purples, yellows and oranges in a gorgeous display as night replaced day over the little farm on the ground below.

Simply put, Izuku Midoriya's life wasn't that eventful. He had lived on a little farm for all his 19 years of life, far from the nearest town and distant even from the communities that usually form in the rural areas. He never knew why his family was tied to this place, all he knew was that his father inherited this land when he was Midoriya's age. That was until he one day disappeared, leaving his mother and him to live for themselves.

His mother had moved into the city in order to get a job to support both of them, regularly sending back money so Izuku continue tending to the farm and purchase new seeds and tools, while the boy himself sent back the produce of his farm and any little knick knacks he found or fashioned himself for her to sell. He used to have a friend that lived not too far from him that would help with the farm, but he left on his own adventure when his own mother disappeared. It wasn't a luxurious life and he often spent weeks to months living alone in the house with no one to talk to as he waited for a courier to arrive and exchange supplies with him or for the harvest to come in, but it was livable enough that he didn't mind.

Midoriya had years of his life to commit himself to this lifestyle - while at one point he did wonder about what laid beyond the world he knew, he had long since accepted that his responsibilities took priority over his curiosity. All those dreams of his were now just abstract fantasies he used to entertain himself and wile away the hours, further fueled by the books left behind in the house by his parents.

Which left him where he was now: a peaceful solitary existence on his little farm, with only the animals, his thoughts, and his books for company.

As the sun sank below the horizon, Midoriya was sitting by the hearth and reading over a book as he waited for his dinner to finish, a simple soup of vegetables, roots, and a few bits of meat. It was a book that he had read dozens of times before, something his mother read to him when he was very small - a simple story of a a boy being blessed by a god to take on supernatural challenges and eventually defeat a monster harassing his hometown. It wasn't anything inventive, a story that had been told so many other times by so many others, and yet each time he read it, he couldn't help but be sucked into the protagonist's great adventure and imagine himself on a similar quest. He paused from his reading for a moment and checked his food, stirring it a few times and giving it a small taste - almost ready, but it would still take a few more minutes before it was perfect. With a shrug, he slipped out the door and walked along one of the closer fields to his house, currently growing fallow to replenish the soil for next year's seeding, and simply breathed in the fresh air as he listened to the songs of the night-birds and the crickets in the brush. While his life could never be as adventurous as the stories he read, he could always take in the beauty of the world in front of him.

However, the boy would suddenly be snapped out of his thoughts as something lying out in the grassy field caught his eye; black and white against the green of the grass… along with a gleam of gold in the slowly ebbing sunlight.

His curiosity piqued, Midoriya trotted towards the mass; from the looks of it, it seemed like a bundle of cloth that had fallen out of a wagon passing by, and quite high-qualify stuff by the looks of the scraps that were laying around near the rest of the mass - quality that would likely fetch quite a price in the city if he sent it to his mother. What's more, as he approached, the farm boy would quickly find the source of the golden gleam; a golden buckle or clasp of some sort in the shape of a shield with an emblem of an eagle with spread wings upon it. The detail on the bird was incredible, down to the tiniest feather - it was like it was about to take flight at any second now. Whoever had made this was a master at their craft, and the buckle was undoubtedly all the more precious for it..The boy's eyes lit up as the realization hit him, and he rushed over to the pile of cloth. Surely something as finely-made as this would fetch a high price on the market, to say nothing about the cloth itself. As he drew closer and closer, however, he would quickly realize that something was amiss. The cloth and the gold weren't the only things laying on the ground; a trail of red lead from the pile on the ground to the dirt road a few meters away, staining the soil a reddish-brown and painting the grass in what could only have been blood.

What was laying on the grass wasn't some merchant's dropped loot that had been dislodged from a bumpy wagon - it was an entire person, a woman to be precise. Powerfully-built and broad of shoulder, she looked as if she could move mountains on her own, but her attire was flowing and luxurious: a form-fitting sleeveless shirt of black silk that extended down to her waist, where it was overtaken by a white pleated skirt of either leather or more silk, he couldn't tell which - whatever it was made out of, though, it looked more like something a gladiator would wear than a noblewoman. A cape secured by two golden clasps with a chain of similar make covered her back, once snow-white but now mottled in reds and browns with partially-dried blood, and bronze bracers adorned her powerful arms.

She was clearly unconscious, sprawled out on the ground as if she had collapsed right there and a look of great pain still on her face; dark bruises were scattered over her powerful frame, her arm hung limply at her side, clearly dislocated at best and broken at worst, and crimson slashes and gashes crisscrossed her limbs and torso, some half-clotted but most still oozing fresh blood. Midoriya would notice with alarm that many of the wounds were over or dangerously close to several vital points on her body - puncture wounds indicating someone had stabbed into her hamstrings, cuts on her Achilles tendons, and most worryingly of all, two deep and clearly fresh wounds over both of her femoral arteries. It wasn't hard to piece together what had happened at the bloodstained scene before him - somebody had attacked this mystery woman with intent to kill, and although it seemed that she had won the fight, she had passed out from exhaustion and loss of blood. Frankly, it was a miracle that she was even still alive, if the rising and falling of her chest was any indication, but she wouldn't be breathing for long if she didn't get immediate medical attention.

"H-help me…"

The ragged voice quickly snapped Izuku out of his half-panicked observations; for a brief moment, her grey eyes opened, unfocused as she struggled to stay conscious, but a split second later she had sank back down to the ground in a heap again

The farm boy was already moving into action before her head reacquainted itself with the ground, cradling the mystery woman's head in the crook of his arm and hooking his other arm under her legs as he lifted her up with only a bit of difficulty - the stranger was a good deal taller than Izuku and clearly weighed more than him as well, but a lifetime of farm work had prepared the young man well for this. As quickly as he could, he rushed back to his home and set her down on the cot in his room, then grabbed the medical supplies he had stashed in the kitchen before rushing back to the woman's side and starting to treat her wounds. As he worked, however, the boy would quickly notice something odd - none of her injuries were anywhere near as deep as he had thought, even the ones over spots that should have caused her to bleed out in moments. It was as if her attacker hadn't had the strength to plunge their blades deep enough into her flesh to cause permanent damage… or as if her body was far tougher than it looked, and she already looked tough enough to wrestle a bull and win.

Nevertheless, he had a hurt person who needed treatment, and he was hardly going to stop and gawk like a fish out of water. Midoriya worked quickly and quietly, cleaning and dressing each wound before wrapping the injured areas in gauze as well as dabbing cool rags on her bruises. The woman hissed and flinched a bit at the sting of the antiseptic, but her ragged breathing soon stabilized, her heart rate slowing to a more regular pace. Soon, all that was left to do was her arm; a preliminary check showed that it fortunately wasn't broken, but popping the dislocated limb back into the socket was going to be painful for her… and his soup still needed to be attended to. Quickly dashing out to make sure his dinner wasn't ruined, Izuku returned as quickly as he could.

While he looked down at his patient again, though, he couldn't help but stare a little bit at the woman in his care. She was absolutely gorgeous, tall and sturdy with a powerful, muscular build as if she had been carved from pure stone,. Her face was similarly statuesque, fair-featured but still strong and commanding like some storybook warrior queen; silky soft raven-black hair spread across the pillow like a halo, and a cute little mole peeked out from just below her lower lip - a tiny detail that seemed to make her seem all the more real, like she was really there rather than just a figure in a dream.

Of course, the young man could hardly just gawk at the woman all day - there was still the matter of her arm to attend to. Taking a deep breath, Midoriya took firm hold of the dislocated limb with both hands, took a moment to adjust his grip just in case to make sure he wasn't squeezing any bandaged areas, and shoved, forcing the arm back into the shoulder socket where it belonged.

The effect was immediate; the sleeping amazon's eyes shot open with a primal bellow of pain, her newly reoriented arm shooting out and smashing into Midoriya's jaw hard enough to send him flying until the far wall of his room broke his fall. With a groan, he slowly pushed himself back up to his feet, cupping a hand over his now-split lip and nervously looking over at his newly-awakened visitor as she immediately bolted up out of his cot and to her feet, towering over him by nearly a foot.

The woman howled at him, "Where hast thou taken thee!?" Her voice boomed in an unnatural way as she held out her hand toward him.

"Y-you're in my house!" Midoriya squeaked, he would've been weirded out by her strange choice of words if he wasn't cowering in fear, "I found you passed out in my backyard so I took you in and treated your wounds!"

The woman paused for a moment, taking a moment to see how she was bandaged up before shouting again,"Who dared give thou permission to touch thee!?"

"Y-you did, you were kinda out of it." Midoriya explained, he made sure to only touch her when it was necessary to helping her. It was difficult to resist all the temptations he has, but he managed to stay objective on his task. The most he touched her was to tend to her stomach wound, which he only noticed when he saw a small pool of blood forming on the cot.

Then there was a silence that formed between the two, one standing on the bed looking like she was about to attack the defenseless boy hiding behind a chair.

They were both speechless on what to say next, the woman eyes fluttered around the room as if she was struggling on how to continue the conversation.

Eventually the female sat back down saying, "Well, good job obeying me- I mean thee."

Midoriya sweated, 'Did she just broke her own dialect?' he wondered. She spoke with such authority as if she owned the place but for a moment she spoke like a regular person. He wasn't annoyed, he just guess she was putting on a front so she won't be seen as completely submissive. He couldn't blame her for that, while he may not have any ill intentions one may never be too trusting of someone they just met.

"I apologize for the hostility, as you can tell I was recently injured after someone I trusted betrayed me," The woman told him crossing her arms.

Glad that he wasn't going to be assaulted, Midoriya emerges from his hiding spot saying, "It's ok, I would have a less aggressive reaction if I woke up in a stranger's home. W-what's your name?"

"I am called by many names," The woman announced, placing a hand on her chest with elegance before answering, "But for your assistance you may call me Nana, Nana Shimura. May I ask of your name young boy?" As she asked she held out a hand to shake.

Giving a nervous smiles, Midoriya hesitated before shaking her hand, "My name is Midoriya; Izuku Midoriya."

"Izuku Midoriya," Nana repeated, pulling her hand away from the handshake that went on for a bit too long, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Are you royalty?" Midoriya asked.

"Royalty? Ha, those wannabes wish they were on the same level as I am, why do you ask?"

"Because you act so… formal - I was wondering if you came from a royal family or a noble house; the way that you describe yourself, it's almost as if you think you're some god or something."

"That's because I am a god."

Midoriya paused, did he just pick up a mega narcissist?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Nana question, tilting her head, "Are you doubting the possibility?"

"No, well… a bit," Midoriya answered, "I mean, aren't gods supposed to be giants; divine beings that live in the clouds?"

Nana bursted out in laughter, "Where did you get that notion from?"

"The countless myths and stories, they always depict gods as these divine goliath whose heads pierce through the heavens!"

"While we are divine, most of us have the same to similar body types with humans, it's easier to work with and aid mortals when we can talk to them eye to eye. Also, we won't be able to enjoy any of the tributes mortals would want to give us if we're too big to make use of it. Besides we have many other methods to show off our divinity then making ourselves 100 feet tall for a giant dick measuring contest- I mean, just to try to make ourselves look bigger," Nana cleared her throat after her little slip up.

Midoriya looked more surprised to hear someone who claimed such a high standard would use casual crude language, it might've been a sign that her claims of being one of the gods were actually false. He didn't want to take this lightly before she gets him in trouble by making outlandish statements under his household, people don't take it lightly when others try to play their lives off as superior with nothing to show for it.

"C-can you show me?" Midoriya asked her.

"Huh?" Nana responded to his request, crossing her arms again as she glared down at him, "You're asking a goddess to display her power way too casually."

Despite his suspicions, Midoriya knew he had to feed into this act a bit if he was going to find out the truth. He bows saying, "Oh, I'm sorry for my rudeness. May you please display your glorious divine power so I may observe...your highness."

Nana would gesture for him to raise, "Tone it down mortal, a little respect was all I needed, not ass kissing… Oh excuse my language, I mean you don't have to overpraise me."

Midoriya wanted to comment on how she has come off like she would love it if someone would kiss her foot, but he held back, as long as he can clear his suspicions he can deal with it.

"Now stand back and I shall show you a piece of my power," She would state, standing up from her bed and holding out her arm, "Sumairu Shine!"

To the surprise of the boy, her hands started glowing a bright light, seemingly forming an object in front of her before it suddenly disappeared. Gone as soon as it appeared.

While he was awed at first, the anti-climatic ending really set him off his excitement. He waited a moment to see if anything else was going to happen, watching Nana's facial expression being as surprised as his own wasn't raising his hopes. Granted, seeing her hands glow like that does prove that she isn't some woman delusional of being powerful, and her shocked expression to her lackluster performance might mean she was also expecting something more as well. Maybe she was onto something.

He tried to lighten the mood by telling her of how she impressed him for a moment, "That was very...bright-"

"I-I'm just exhausted is all!" Nana quickly shouted, flustered from the embarrassment she felt, "Just need some time to recover!" Quickly turning her head away in an attempt to hide her shame.

Shaken a bit from the outburst, Midoriya would suggest, "Do you want to eat? I made some soup."

"Y-yea, Yes! I request one bowl of your finest meal...I mean, a meal of your finest di- argh! Fuck this, please get me a bowl of soup." Nana stated, "God I hate speaking like a god."

'So that was a facade!?' Midoriya thought to himself seeing this, he had a feeling she was trying a bit too hard to seem refined, but there was no mistaken that the light she emitted was real, "Why did you speak in it for so long then if you hated it?"

"Because as gods, we need to at least sound holy with authority so that mortals will see us as the divine figures we are and will be willing to worship us." Nana explained to him.

"Shouldn't your powers be enough to make people worship you," Midoriya questioned.

Nana would shake her head, "It's an important process to make sure we gain as much genuine support from our worshippers as possible or else-," she was about to go on about the subject but then her stomach growled, reminding them of her earlier request.

"I'll get you that soup," He tells her before leaving the room.

Clearing her throat she would mumble silently, "Yeah...that'll be best."

In a few moments the prideful Nana was enjoying a piping hot bowl of soup Midoriya had served her. She still showed some table manners as she ate, he wondered if she was still holding back some of her other unsightly actions since she's in front of him or did she naturally have this amount of poise when eating.

Bringing the conversation back on subject, Midoriya asked, "As you were saying about genuine support?"

"Ah yes," Nana said, continuing to eat as she took breaks to speak, "For us gods getting our worshippers to truly believe in us is important for worshippers help fuel our power, secure our territory, and many other benefits. While striking down some peasant with ungodly power will give you control of a city, you won't make them truly worship you without their own individual will and respect. Even if you force them to pray in front of you, that won't cover the other 90% of their day they spend resenting you."

Midoriya thought back, he did remember one occasion when a merchant traveled by his area. He seemed lost and Midoriya gave directions the best he could but as the day grew late he did invite him to stay the night. While he promised this was done out of goodwill, Midoriya also saw this as a chance to question the merchant of his adventures around the world. The stories while not as adventurous as the books he has read, was still aweing to a village boy such as himself. The only thing that stuck out as weird was the box the merchant had, it was filled with different metals, each engraved with an image of some woman.

He stated that he tries to gather as many different versions of these as he could as he enter each city, stating that people will be more friendly and accepting to trade if you seemingly worship one of the gods they do. The merchant also claimed that it helped make sure he's able to adapt incase a town he's going to recent change gods they're worshipping and he can avoid hostility with the locals. He told countless stories of how this method saved him when a town switches overnight or he enters a town in the middle of a god war.

At the time he didn't think much of it, merchants are known for their multi-face tactics so hearing of them using religion as a market point wasn't anything new, he wasn't one much for specific worship either with all the stories he has read of the radicalism that came with it. Hearing how a god's power can be affected by such support makes sense why some people put some much dedication in it and why the gods in his story sometimes take rash actions to secure their followers.

"Is that what happened to you?" Midoriya asked her, "A mortal you thought was loyal changed sides and attacked you?"

Nana would put down her bowl before chuckling again at the boy's suggestion, "A mere mortal would never be able to harm me the way I was. I was definitely betrayed by mortals, but the head who truly betrayed and harmed me had to be one of the gods. Whether or not they had assistance from mortals or mythical creature is up for investigation."

Midoriya tilted his head, "You don't know?"

Nana shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck, "All I currently remember is that I was attending a meeting with an ally of mine, then an ambush occurs, my memory of the event is still a bit hazy, it's probably a curse that was placed on me as a contingency plan in case I escaped alive. But my instincts are strongly telling me that the ambush was an inside job. I was lucky, one of my loyal Knights was around to get me out before I was killed."

"Why were you attacked in the first place?" Midoriya ask, "In all the books I've read, while gods have fought in a multitude of ways, the act of actively killing a god is never mentioned no matter how severe the war."

"That's to keep the order of things, despite our numbers, each gods have a specific purpose to serve in this world. Killing one can cause an imbalance and could shatter our divine imagery to mortal if they find out we can be killed, even if it's only by another god," Nana explained; she paused for a moment and took a second to stretch her powerfully-built form, "But explaining why I was attacked is a whole other story, I've probably said too much as it is to a simple mortal."

"What, no!" Midoriya stated, he was becoming so invested in what he was learning he didn't want it to stop, "At least give me a shortened reason."

"No," Nana told him, getting up from the cot, she felt as if she recovered enough energy to stand, "There's a reason why we gods don't tell you mortals everything, too much risk for little results. Not like you'll ever have a use for the information anyone or need it to survive."

He didn't want to give it up, while she was right about him having zero reasons to be involved, these are answers for questions he've been having since childhood. Finding out what is outside this world he knew, before he only had books which obviously favored fantasy then any reality. Now there was not only someone who could educate him on this, but a goddess herself who can explain it all to him.

In a panic he went to grabbed one of her hands, "Please wait!"

He would soon regret this action as on queue Nana eyes would flash the same yellow her hands were glowing before, she looked pissed, "Watch how you touch me, I may have been betrayed by mortals once but I still got enough power to make sure it won't happen again."

Frighten Midoriya quickly retracted his hands making her eyes go back to normal, he wasn't deterred from his goal, "Please Mistress goddess, it's been a lifetime of wonder to discover this kind of stuff. I don't have much to do on this land, all I do is work on it and do my best to support my mother the best I can. The only use I had of my free time was reading these books about the legends of you gods, I don't wish for much, I already know I'm destined to be locked down to this land of my family for the rest of my life. I can accept that, but if that's the life I'm going to be forced to live then all I could want is an answer to all my questions about this world. Please, I don't mind swearing my life to silence about what I learn, I just want to know."

These words seemed to have hit something in Nana, she paused, not saying anything as she glared down at the mortal boy requesting to reveal all her knowledge. She sat back down on the cot and crossed her arms again, she was in deep thought.

She stayed like that for what felt like hours, until finally, she gave a chilling answer.

"No."

"I understand," Midoriya replied with a sigh, though disappointed he got up from his seat. He wanted to sleep off the disappoint, but before he left he would turn toward the goddess, "Oh the soup is in the kitchen, if you want something more go ahead and take as much as you like. If you want you can stay the night, I'll see if anyone can lend you a horse tomorrow to use."

"Thank you, I'll think about it," Nana stated, not moving from her spot but she continued to watch Midoriya.

Midoriya without a moment of hesitation left for his room, he basically face planted onto his bed. His disappointment was immeasurable and his day was ruined. He just had the key that'll allow him to see into all his fantasies dangled in front of him, but in the end it got swiped away before he can get more than a peak. He really did understand it, as much as it's a cruel reality for him to face, it'll be more unfair to Nana make her risk centuries of god's rule just for him to have a few questions answered. Besides, to them a human's life is only a fraction of their existence, why should they waste their time making one nobody happy. He just had to accept his place in this world, maybe in a more natural way he can change his fate. Right now, he had to think about who does he know that'll give him a horse and what he'll have to trade for it. He basically promised it to her and wasn't going to back out of it just because he didn't get the results desired.

It was right around that moment that Nana would burst into his room, the action mad Midoriya jump up in his bed.

"Nana!?" Midoriya exclaimed, wondering what's she's doing here, 'Oh god, is she going to rob me!?'

She didn't rob him, instead in her usual godly fashion she placed a hand on her chest before stating, "It was an ungodly of me to not properly introduce myself. I am Nana Shimura, God of Happiness or you may refer to me by my epithet, Nana the Smile."

Midoriya would just stare at her blankly, since wondering what was the point of introducing herself again. Also what's the God of Happiness suppose to be?

"Despite your generosity to my short minute of need, as a god I can't allow an average mortal to know of the full world of gods," She continued on, Midoriya wondered what was the point, he knew this already, "But, if you shall become one of my personal knight you can learn everything you ever wanted and experience it as well! I'll even be sure to gratefully pay you for your services!"

Midoriya eyes began to light up hearing this, was this really happening.

"You can travel together with me and my other Knights, we'll campaign throughout the land on many adventures and witness many things. Your life will change from an average live to one filled with the legends you've read and most importantly you will have your answers," Nana stated gesturing out to Midoriya, "Let us have many merry adventures with each other."

It seems a bit too much of a 180 considering her earlier action, Midoriya physically slapped himself to check if he was dreaming. He was just resigning himself to his fate of an average farm boy and now he was being offered to become so much more. He wanted a peek into the outer world and now the door was busted open with someone is calling him in.

"But why, you rejected it before?" Midoriya had to ask.

Nana would smile down at him, "Through my own method I decided to check your morals by seeing if your heart would waiver or be tempted by disappointment, yet your intentions stayed pure. You've proven to me worthy of being recruited, what do you say Midoriya, do you accept my offer?"

He was on the verge of crying, choking down the emotion to reply with excited, "Yes!"

Despite his efforts, Midoriya couldn't help but let some tears drop from his eyes, he was so happy. What a golden opportunity he was given here, he didn't know what else could be done to make it any better.

"It's my job as the God of Happiness to bring smiles to others, so take in the moment Midoriya and cherish it. Since you'll be under me as a new recruit, I suppose I can start calling you something more chivalrous like, Young Midoriya," Nana told him, seeing him at the height of his joy, "Now I must perform the proper ritual for you to become one of my official knights. Young Midoriya… take off your pants."

…

The glorious moment stopped, did he hear that right?

He would quickly wipe away the tears that blinded him, by the time he opened them Nana was already seated on his bed. He could only witness as she pulled off her top, casually showing off her astonishing perky breasts. They hung perfectly off of her chest, their milk white color helped give them a bit of gleam, their size were both amazing and alluring.

To add to this predicament, Nana had shook her head after removing her top to deal with her slightly fizzled hair, but in doing so had made her pair of melons move side to side as well. They were basically hypnotizing to look at, as if they're calling for someone to tend to them.

Once Nana opened her eyes again she would look surprised to see Midoriya stunned.

"What's the matter Young Midoriya?" She asked him moving closer, an almost endearing but teasing smile formed on her face, "Oh, don't worry about performance, since I'm going to be the host I can just take the lead."

She got so close that Midoriya had a chance to pick up on her unique scent, her grey eyes were staring at him with a godly desire, those plush lips of her continued to speak more tempting words, "Just leave all the heavy lifting to me, now take off your pants."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**((Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interest you and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.**

_**Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


	2. Inheriting A Role

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter 2**

**Inheriting A Role**

He couldn't believe what he had just heard, is this real, is he truly staring at the marvelous chest of a literal goddess. This had to be a dream, it couldn't be anything but a dream, too many inconceivable things are happening at once that it couldn't be anything but a fever dream from reading too many books. His Mom always did tell him he spent a bit too much time reading and even his old friend berated his excessive reading habits, he now wish he had heeded their warning. If he did, he wouldn't be in this maniactic state.

What else could he make of this? He was just making dinner like any other day, nothing special, then within the span of a few hours his life went from that of a simple farm boy to having a topless goddess on his bed telling him to remove his pants!

He quickly recapped the events in his head, '_So I met this woman, I tended to her wounds, and then she reveals that she's a goddess. So far so good, except for the whole meeting a goddess thing…'_ It was that very moment that Midoriya realized something he had overlooked.

'_Oh my god! I met a goddess! I mean, I'm in the presence of a divine person! What is wrong with me?! I was acting so casual for a while with a god, her very underwhelming first impression may have ruined any excitement I would've had about meeting a god but that doesn't make her not a threat. I'm lucky she didn't vaporize me with her godly might. Well, she seemed very close to it a couple of times back there but I don't think she's that cruel of a goddess, she herself seemed disinterested in some of the god troupes that is expected of her. That'll explain her constant change between acting like a royal deity to having the attitude of a tomboy.'_

"Well? Are you going to take your pants off, or are you going to stand there and keep mumblin'?" Nana asked, interrupting Midoriya's train of thought.

He didn't even realize he was muttering out loud, he was so wrapped up in his subconscious trying to process all of this that he must've unconsciously been doing it. With his mind brought back to reality he would refocus his vision on the woman sitting on his bed, he couldn't think of a reply to say to her as she stared back at him with her captivating eyes.

"Can you hurry up and decide?" Nana tells him with a smile, she crossed her arms under her chest, causing her heavenly breasts to be propped up in front of him to memorize his vision, "It's getting pretty late and I'm freezing my tits off because of the cold."

For obvious reasons this caused the boy's ears to perk up like a cat, the flustered face he had on seemed to have entertained her. Her eyes, they didn't seem completely filled with lust, in fact they seem more lax than anything, 'By chance is she just messing with me, hopefully not on the offer to become one of her knights, she did seem genuine about that offer. Maybe she liked teasing her new recruits, in a rather cruel and committed way.'

Nana would just tilt her head, wondering why wasn't Midoriya doing her request. It couldn't be that he didn't know what sex was, he reacted to the suggestion in a way that confirmed he knew exactly what it is and how it's performed. He definitely heard her, she said it at least three different times, and she made her last attempt more engaging with a little gesture.

"Oh, I get it," Nana stated as she scooted towards him, "You're a little shy, aren't you?"

Midoriya would blush as she and her bouncy breasts drew closer to him. He couldn't bring himself to make a retort to her statement.

"I knew you'd be a bit nervous, but not to this extent. No worries though, I was going to take the lead anyways, I just wanted you to have your own participation in this beforehand," she tells him, her hands embraced the sides of his face bringing him closer. Laying her plush lips against his own.

Midoriya was completely caught off guard to this, 'She isn't joking!' the kiss they shared was both quick and lush, not the way he expected his first kiss to go but at least it was a delight to experience; if he disconnected what was going through his mind.

Breaking away from the kiss, Nana would turn his head slightly to the side so she had access to his ear, the way she whispered into it made Midoriya's spine tingle, "I don't mind taking the initiative as well, I can take care of everything regarding the ritual, you just focus on the ride."

If that comment wasn't already seductiveness enough, Nana began chewing on his earlobe, playfully tugging on it like a cat playing with a toy. That's the best way to describe this situation, despite this apparently having something to do with officially becoming one of her knight, it felt as if she just found a new toy. It must've been on purpose that as her body nug back and forth to support her treatment of his ear, her milky breast was constantly brushing against his arm. He could feel her pointy nipples jabbing into him, she wasn't lying about it being cold. Nana's erotic actions didn't stop there, however. Midoriya soon felt the goddess' slip under his shirt, placing her soft hand on his stomach, while his rubbing little circles around his lower abdominal region. The moment was causing Midoriya's to twitch constantly, the more she went on, the more conflicted his face look, tiny groans and mumbles leaked from his mouth.

She took another break from gnawing on his ear to whisper again, "Don't freight about if you'll enjoy this or not, I'll make sure you'll feel good. I'm the Goddess of Happiness after all."

Not one man in this world can blame him that he got aroused by that line, the amount of blood that rushed down to the lower part of his body was astronomical, a sizable tent formed in his pants. Setting up high enough that the observant Nana would easily spot, Midoriya currently couldn't see her face, but judging by the slight increase of air she exhaled, she was probably proud seeing her work take effect, expressed through a prideful smile.

"N-n, mmh, Nnnana," Midoriya weakly moaned, the sensation that was flowing through his entire body was sapping his strength.

He didn't even finish what he was planning on saying before Nana brought his head down, having his face plant right into her vigorous chest, smothering his view with the fair skin of her divinity features. It was as if he was being pressed against a pillow. The milky smell it gave off was amazing, but it also had a familiar aroma that was alluring, it reminded him of a specific moment in his past but he couldn't put his finger on it. If there was one thing he can confirmed though, it's that being this close to Nana smelled exactly like that moment.

"Don't be afraid to feel these if they'll help calm you down," She informed him, "I don't mind at all. Just try not to jerk them around recklessly, as they've gotten a bit frosty from neglect and need to be warmed up first before you can really shake em up."

Any tiny sound Midoriya tried to make would be muffled out against the flesh balloons that was this woman's boobs. All these feelings was completely new to Midoriya, and he felt almost helpless as the hand that was massaging his stomach went lower and grabbed onto his pants. She didn't hesitate to pull down everything, letting his erect member spring up straight, exposing itself to the cool air.

"Hm, nice penis," Nana states with a smile, amused while she was watching the boy's cock slowly wag back and forth, "You were so tense a while ago, I thought you were just having self-confidence issues with a below average one. This ain't that bad though, no doubt I can make it work," As she spoke, she pushes Midoriya off of her breast, making him lay back as she herself position herself in front of his manhood.

Nana took a second to size it up before she gripping his member. She'll look up to Midoriya to say, "One quick thing though, my energy is still extremely low and I can't seem to recover it properly yet. So while I do this I'm going to _suck_ out just a bit of yours ok?"

Without delay or awaiting an answer, she would inch toward his cock, opening her mouth allowing her hot breath to brush against it.

Yet through all this pleasure and action, Midoriya couldn't get rid of a feeling, a feeling he couldn't get rid of despite his body telling him to. All he had to do was lay back but he just felt like something was wrong.

With a spark of energy, he jumped back, luckily Nana's grip on his cock wasn't tight or else he would've been in a lot of pain. He moved his body back to the edge of his bed, out of her immediate reach incase she tries to continue.

"Nana wait?" Midoriya grumble, he had to take a moment to steady his breathing, it was getting too intense back there.

"Oh, you wanted more foreplay?" Nana asked him, sitting back up on the bed, she was surprised at his actions.

Midoriya face only redden at that suggestion, "N-No!"

"You want me to move slowly?"

"No, that's not it," Midoriya told her, he shook his head in an attempt to straighten his mind, "I'm just...the feeling is off."

Nana would think it over before saying, "You want me to go out and get someone to play some music to set the mood? You were pretty turned on from my perspective but if you need something to really put you in the motion then-"

"No not that kind of feeling!" Midoriya cried, he racked his brain to properly express it, "I'm just... not into interactions like this."

"You mean you're one of those virgin who'll never have sex until marriage?"

"No! Well I am a uh, virgin but it's not that. I mean, whenever I think of people doing it together, I always feel like it's more of a ...a-"

"True love?"

"A connection."

"Connection?" Nana repeated back.

Midoriya would nod his head, "Yeah like, human connections to one another through their thoughts, feelings, and emotions toward each other. I think we as individuals should be connecting to some importance, not just our eh, lower parts connecting."

It was awkward, partly because his cock and Nana's breast was still out in the breeze. The other part is the anticipation of how she might react, hopefully she wouldn't feel too bad about it, or violent. If worst comes to worst at least he'll have the feat of denying a goddess' invitation, though it's entirely possible people will call him an idiot for that.

Then Nana spoke, "So you're saying if we knew each other's life story and told each what were feeling about each other, then you wouldn't mind if I bang your brains out?"

"No!" Midoriya yelp, "Not like that, I mean sorta but like...uhh it's more-"

Nana would bust out chuckling, waving for him to calm down, "Relax, I got what you meant. Well not completely but I got a general clue at what you're getting at," As spoke she looked around and found her top, slipping it back on, "It wasn't what I had expected and I can't say it didn't kill my good vibes a bit but I can amend it. It's definitely a unique way I've seen a mortal take it. Oh, by the way, you can put up your pants now, unless you've changed your mind?"

"No, no, I'm certain," A flustered Midoriya shammered as he quickly scrambled pull back up his pants, "Sorry about this, is there...any other method to becoming one of your knights?"

"Nope, strange method but hey the universe is a strange place," Nana tells him, "I guess we just gotta travel around with each other till you're nice and ready to fuck."

"You're continuing to sound less and less like a god every time you speak," Midoriya told her blushing, how can she be so bold with her words.

"I told you, talking like a god is so annoying, half the time we say words that no one uses anymore. I know we're divine beings and everything but can we not talk like we just woke up from a 5,000 year long nap." Nana said.

'I'm not sure how to respond to that,' Midoriya thought to himself, he felt like this was a petty critique she's been holding in for literal centuries, "I'm sorry again for this."

"It's fine I don't mind, in reality, you're the one missing out on something," Nana teasingly says, "If anything it's quite amusing, your innocence reminds me of Nejire."

"Nejire?" Midoriya mumbled, "Oh! Is she that Loyal Knight you were talking about before?"

Nana would nod, "She's the God of Purity."

"Other gods can be Loyal Knights!?" Midoriya exclaimed.

"It's not uncommon for other gods, especially newer ones to serve under another one for one reason or another. As you can tell we gods cover many different aspects of this world and its people. Some of those concepts work hand in hand with each other or need another one's support in order to fully function." Nana explained, "Nejire's role as God of Purity works pretty well with mine as God of Happiness. That girl is sometimes more happy than me, smiling more than I do some days. I even let her take up some of my duties if I'm ever super busy."

"Where is she anyways?" Midoriya asked her, "Is she...alive?"

Nana shrugs, "We got seperated about a day ago, she told me to go on without her as she held back some mythical beast sent to finish me off while I was weakened. I would be worried if this was any of my other Knights but Nejire is extremely reliable, she'll come back to me."

"Hello~!" Said a voice coming from the window, there was a certain blue haired maiden there.

"See, like that," Nana casually say, jabbing a finger in her direction.

Midoriya had the more normal reaction of jumping in his seat from having a stranger appear out of nowhere.

"Talk about timing!" Midoriya shouted, still shocked from the sudden arrival.

What was more shocking was that even though he was sure that his window was locked, Njeire somehow manage to open it from the outside. Happily climbing into my room.

"W-What?" Midoriya shuttered upon seeing this.

The blue haired girl turned to face him properly, unlike Nana she was dressed in a tattered one piece toga, probably caused from whatever she just faced. The pale mint green silk of her clothing was torn in multiple places, it was obviously supposed to be a long sleeved toga but the entire sleeve on her right air was completely ripped off, the front part of her lower area was essentially turned into a mini-skirt, and there was a single thin scratch mark across her torso that showed off her cleavage. It seemed like the turquoise strap around her midsection was the only thing that kept her dress from falling off.

"I'm Nejire the Pure Hearted, God of Purity, nice to meet you Broccoli stranger," Nejire introduced herself, she quickly rushed over to the green haired boy, invading his personal space to shake his hand, "I thank you for helping my sensei, I assumed you were the one who helped her right. Yeah you were, how do I know? Well I followed the blood trail your house silly, you should take care of that later though, also nice house. You must be pretty amazing to run this entire place by yourself, no wonder sensei wanted to make you into one of her knights. Sorry about your performance fright though, you were erect but your mind wasn't, oh on the subject of being erect, nice penis by the way, anyways we just gotta find out what gets both going for the ritual."

Now the thing that hit Midoriya first wasn't how talkative this girl was, it was the fact that what she said basically indicated that she was watching at least the closing part of his and Nana's...interaction from the window.

In an instant Midoriya's face turned red, instinctively using his free hand to cover over his crotch shouting, "You were watching!?"

"Ya-ha, I want to come in earlier but then I saw you two going at it and assumed she was performing the ritual on you, it would've been rude to interrupt," Nejire stated, she would then looked down to where his other hand is, "Oh is something wrong? Did master accidentally bite and that's why you stopped? That's strange she's usually good at making everyone happy," As she pondered the possibility she would place a finger under her chin.

Pulling away from the handshake Midoriya would twist his body away from her sight, he shuttered saying, "T-That's not it!"

Nana was just watching this entire conversation unfold, entertained beyond all belief from it. As much as she would've liked seeing how much further it'll go there was one thing she had to ask first.

"Nejire," She called out.

"Yes sensei!" Nejire say, turning toward her happily.

"Did you take care of what was chasing us?"

"Oh yeah see that's the issue."

…

"What?"

"Yeah see I've been fighting that thing since like yesterday straight without any sleep, food, or water, so I came here to find you because I thought you should've regained enough strength by now to beat it."

...

"Yeah...about that-" Nana didn't even finish her sentence before Nejire collapse onto Midoriya's bed out cold. Her snoozes signal that she wasn't going to wake up for a while.

This was troubling.

Nana would just sigh, petting her sleeping head, "You did the best you could, that's why I trust you so much. Get some rest now," she said with a smile before slowly leaving the room.

Both worried and curious Midoriya rush after Nana, "Wait something is chasing you?" he asked.

"Oh Midoriya quick favor, look at Nejire she rolls over a lot in her sleep," Nana replied.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Midoriya tells her, "Something, that thing you mentioned, the one sent to finish you off, it's coming here."

"Don't worry about it," Nana calmly told him as she continue to head to the door of the house.

"What do you mean don't worry about, it sounds like something I should be worried about, you're injured and something is coming to kill you."

"It shouldn't concern you, I got it."

"You mentioned something about not recovering right, did something happen."

"I got it."

"No you don't, it doesn't sound like you got it at all."

"Midoriya listen, both you and Nejire both did the best of your abilities to help me. I'm not going to start asking an impossible task for you. It's after me not you guys, so let me handle this, I got my own duties as a god as well. You better step back though, it's going to be dangerous."

"But that's the thing, it doesn't feel like you have an actual plan. In fact it feels like you're planning on-"

Right as Nana's hand touched the door, a huge hulking creature bashed through the door. The shock wave from the impact was enough to not only blow Midoriya away, but knock him out as well.

…

When he opened his eyes, things were a mess. The entire entrance to his house was busted open, most of his living room was destroyed, and he was currently buried under a bit of rumble. Nana wasn't in sight, but he can hear her voice faintly in the distance, it was in union with a more terrifying shriek. One that sounded inhuman, one that completely contradicted the usual voice Nana spoke when she wasn't using her voice of God.

He has yet to properly check his own injury but he ignored them, instead he crawled his way out of the rubble. It was much easier than he expected it, the rubble was light and didn't retrain any of his movement, it was as if the rubble was purposely put over him to look like he was down. He didn't waste time thinking about it, he got on his feet and slowly made his way over where he would hear the voice. It was happening out front, the only thing he got a glimpse was is Nana being smacked by a large black grotesque creature, causing her to slam against the wall.

She didn't have the strength to stand back up after that hit, she slumped down on the ground, clutching the side of her body. She looked way worse then when he first found her, her own blood was splattered all the way down her face, a few of her fingers looked bent out of shape, he could see multiple areas on her skin were beaten black, and her tattered cloth was basically stained with blood. One of her eyes was already swollen shut, the other one had too much blood in it to see properly.

Despite this, as she watched the hulking creature slowly make its way toward her, she had a relieved smile on her face.

"Ah well, did the best I could," She quietly mumble to herself, she couldn't do much but watch the creature getting closer and closer, it's razor sharp claws were dripping of her blood, "I guess I couldn't reclaim humanities' joy after all...what a pity. Maybe that was my fault for being a bit naive and reckless, should've been on my guard more knowing how stubborn some gods are to change."

Soon the monster was right in front of her limp body, it raised its claws up high as it prepared for a final strike.

With death approaching Nana was prepared with what awaited, she gave a heartfilled smile before saying, "Oh well, at least I managed to salvage those two happiness."

Then with a single swing the creature swiped down at it's target, but he missed. Not that missed, more like someone moved her out of the way, Midoriya despite his own fears on seeing such a creature that seemed like it escaped from the gates of hell had leaped in to get Nana out of the way.

"M-midoriya!" Nana screamed out shocked, he shouldn't be here.

"Nana, are you ok!? Oh I told you, you couldn't do this by yourself." Midoriya told her as he checked her wounds.

"You idiot," Nana manage to say weakly, with her last muster of true strength she push Midoriya aside, "You shouldn't be paying attention to me!"

Confusion hit Midoriya at first as to way she pushed him, but he realized why, while his back was turned the Nomu had no hesitation striking at them. She was trying to save him, even if it had cost her, her life.

It would've as well, but that was when from above Nejire came down and drop kicked the Nomu back a few feet, "Nejire Sky Impact!" She shouted as she landed.

When she turned toward Midoriya and Nana, they realized Nejire had a strange face on. Her eyes, they looked dull and her eyelids seemed heavy, it looked as if she was barely keeping herself awake.

This was another surprise to Nana, "Nejire you're awake?"

"Sorry about that sensei, I had to take a quick nap," She cheerfully stated before turning back to creature, "Broccoli stranger, you mind getting sensei away from here, seems she needs a nap as well."

Despite the weird wording Midoriya got what she meant, Nana needed to be anywhere but here. The creature began to charge again but Nejire was quick to react, her right foot glow brimming with a yellow color before she dashed forward as well, nailing the beast right in it's chest sending it back another couple of feet. She gave one last look to Midoriya, giving him a smile and nod before going to deal with the creature.

"You guys shouldn't be here," Nana grunted, she tried to move but couldn't, her injuries were too much.

"The only one who should be here is you Nana, you're hurt," Midoriya told her, he would go to walk toward her, but after walking two steps he would fall over. He would stare confused at what happened.

"This is what I wanted to avoid happening, look at your legs, they're damaged!" Nana spat.

Midoriya would look down and see that his leg had 3 long gush along one of his legs, it must've been when he dived in to save her. He was too pumped up and in the moment to have felt the pain, now that he mentioned it, he hasn't felt any pain since he woke up after being knocked out. Numbness he guessed? No time to waste thinking of logics, Nejire looks like she could collapse at any moment, he was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep mid combat at least 3 times already. He needed to do his part as well.

Despite being unable to properly use one leg, he crawled his way over to Nana, "We'll take care of my leg later, you're way more hurt than I am."

"I'm a god, you're not," Nana told him, "I can survive these kind of wounds given enough time, you mortals don't get that privilege, you guys are so fragile that hitting your leg at a bad angle will render you from walking for an hour!"

"You said similar about your earlier injuries but it sounds like you've greatly overestimated your durability."

"No I didn't, look," Nana says, lifting up her shirt to show the stab wound Midoriya had bandage up before. She made her hand glow over the area, as it glows, Midoriya witness a dark aura leaking out of the area, "Turns out I got hit with more than a few injuries and a slight memory curse. This is what prevented me from recovering as normal, it almost completely sealed away my powers and I can't undo it. If I could I would be able to bash that monster into dust."

"We'll think of something hold on," Midoriya tells as her, he'll use the time Nejire was buying to think of a solution. He wasn't very experienced at this at all, but there's anything he learned over the last couple of hours, it's that at least some of the books he read about the gods were based off truth. If he can just find the story with the most similar situation as this one, he might be able to find a way to win.

"No, there's literally nothing you can do, that thing is a Nomu, it was modified to reduce nearly all physical damage it takes. That's why it could survive taking Nejire's hits all day, she doesn't have enough magical power to put it down for good and I'm too weak to use any of mine."

"Nana I'm trying to think, please!"

"No, you should be thinking about getting Nejire and yourself out of here! If I die here that thing will leave you two alone!"

"I'm not letting that happen."

Once again, Nejire falls asleep again, this time for a full two second, only just waking up and avoiding a slash at the last moment.

"Why not, I'm literally dead weight, a goddess without her power, the only thing I can do now is at least use my final moments to make sure you two are safe instead of making you all die for me!"

Midoriya didn't answer her, he was busy thinking of a plan.

"Midoriya! You don't have to do this, you don't have to save me just to live your fantasy. Just go with Nejire on an adventure, she knows all the good places and how to get through. She can be reliable as a guide sometimes and when she's not at least it'll be a crazy ride, but you can't do any of that if you die here!"

"I don't want any of us to die here!"

"It's my job as the Goddess of Happiness to make sure my subjects have as much joy as they can despite what harm in the world might come to them. So why, you got your dream of going on an adventure set in stone, just tell Nejire it was my final wish and you both can move on. Why keep risking your lives when I'm already making it my last action to save you some happiness!"

"For a God of Happiness, you've truly forgotten what happiness is to someone." Midoriya collectively said.

Nana sat there shock, "What?"

Midoriya broke out of his thinking pose to turn to her, "Just getting something won't make us happy, no one wants an empty gift, it's everything around it that makes us emotionally connected that matters! For Nejire that's being able to continue serving you and for me that's being able to start my adventure with you, so don't you try to make us give up on achieving our happiness!"

Nana was left speechless after hearing that, here she was, trying to do what she thought would make others happy, yet she didn't even bother checking if they were going to be happy with that choice. Even she had lots to learn.

"Fine then, I guess it's time for the truth," Nana says, drawing confusion from Midoriya, "I was not originally the God of Happiness, I just inherited the title and was trying to rebrand myself as such. I'm originally the God of Victory and you're going to have to listen to me if you want to achieve what you're aiming for here. Trust me this is like, the one thing I'm actually consistent at."

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Midoriya had snapped into attention, he was willing to do whatever it took with the utmost effort.

"Take off your pants."

Maybe not everything, regardless he complied and started to take off his pants before Nana stopped him.

"That was a joke," She told him, she reached up and plucked out a hair string from her raven colored hair, "Eat this!"

…

"I swear on my divine life, this isn't a joke this time," she chuckled for a moment, even in a dreadful situation such as this, she'll take some time to mess around, "I'm going to give up my physical form for a bit and live on through you till I can comeback, in return you'll gain the blessings of being the God of Victory!"

"A blessing?" Midoriya repeated back, "What is a blessing, is that your some unique power?"

"We're pressed for time so I'll have to explain it fully later, just think of it as your own super power for having a job. You'll have to cultivate it into your own to really make use of it but for now an amateur's use will do, but if you accept this, you'll essentially be turning yourself into a god! You'll have to accept all the responsibilities that comes with it, no matter how tough or difficult it is, someone literally sent this execute me because I was trying to change the world for the better, that's the world you'll be entering. Are you willing to accept that?"

Midoriya was silent, he stared down at a strand of hair in his hand that was blowing in the wind, and he could see the carnage echoing behind him that was Nejire battling the Nomu. Midoryia's chest felt heavy, he wasn't sure if he was having trouble breathing because he sustained some other injury he didn't notice or from the pressure of making such a decision. Right there in his hand he had an option, becoming a god and facing things that go beyond the threat anything his books had, or secure his safety and just have his care-free adventure with another goddess but live it out unsatisfied.

All this responsibilities held in one single strand of hair, the story of gods they've read really romanticize almost everything. His hand would start shaking rapidly and sweat twinkled down. What a decision to make at 19, to think he woke up today only thinking about if he had enough carrots to eat this day.

Seeing this Nana would speak to calm him, "You're only a normal boy, I won't blame you if you want to reject it."

With determined eyes Midoriya opened his mouth and dropped it in his mouth, declaring loudly, "Not even for a second!"

Nejire had just taken a blow sending her back, it wasn't a direct hit so she was fine but she had used up so much energy that she could barely move anymore. Yet the Nomu was still as lively as ever, haven't been slowed down despite all the hits its been taking, truly a beast, what kind of madman would create such a monstrosity. Nejire struggle against falling asleep again were growing impossible, it was like fighting against clockwork to keep fighting, at this point all she saw were blurs. But she was fine with her struggles as long as it meant her sensei have a better chance of surviving, it is her duty as her Knight to protect her.

That was when a guiding light shined from the side, drawing the attention of both Nejire and Nomu. Coming out of the shining light was Midoriya Izuku, he was walking with a much sterner look, his green eyes were slightly glowing, and a green aura was surrounding his body. His clothes were different as well, he had discarded his peasant clothing for a now green color battle uniform.

Despite the new appearance, Nejire was getting a familiar feeling of this boy brimming of power, "Sensei?"

"Nejire, you can take a nap now," Midoriya says to Nejire in a deep voice, "I will take care of the rest!"

'_**Ok cool it hero,'**_ A voice told Midoriya in his mind, he recognized this voice as the woman who had given him this power in the first place, '_**You still have a long way to go before you can start acting like a badass.'**_

"Sorry, I do read a lot of stories," Midoriya talked to himself, despite the joking nature of his line he didn't take his eyes off of the Nomu for a minute.

**_'If that's true then I assume you know how to at least throw a punch?'_**

"Yeah, well at least in theory I do, why?"

'_**It'll have to do, listen! I still have some control over my power in your body but I'm no longer restricted from my body that was cursed. I'll take care of summoning the power into your right fist, you focus on just punching this thing. Don't get performance fright on me now~!'**_

"You're not going to let that go anytime soon are you? Fine, I won't disappoint you this time," Midoriya told Nana, getting into a position, readying himself to throw a punch. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, spreading them apart as well as putting his left foot in front of the other, and drew his right hand back.

While the Nomu had no mental capacity to understand what was going on, it did feel one thing, his target was now in front of him. Completely ignoring Nejire the creature lunge toward Midoriya, it's claws sharp, and jaw hung open as if he was trying to consume the boy.

'_**Oh and Deku, don't forget to shout out some cool name while you do this. As a god you're going to need some name branded attacks.'**_

Midoriya didn't reply, he was too focused on what was ahead of him, with the Nomu descending onto him he tightened his entire body, he could feel the power flowing from his body into his right hand, and a more tangible green energy formed around his fist. The Nomu had move predictively, going for a telegraphed swipe that Midoriya ducked under before leaping forward himself! He threw his own fist forward, having his hand glide through the wind as the momentum carried him all the way till his fist collided with the Nomu's face.

With a heavy heart he let out a cry of mighty valor, "**SHORI NO SMASH!**"

There was a flashbang of green light that covered the area, it shone so great that Nejire couldn't keep her eyes open to witness it. By the time it finally subsided, there was nothing left of the beast, there was only Midoriya, standing there in the field looking at the sky. He actually did it.

'_**Not bad, the name was a bit uninspired though, Victorious, really? I'll have to deduct some points for that.'**_

"Give me a break, I was put on the spot." Midoriya quietly says to himself, his exhaustion was now hitting him, and his leg may have recovered enough to walk but that doesn't mean it wasn't hard to stand right now, "I might be able to rethink that name after a quick nap, won't you agree Nejire?"

Midoriya had turned his head where he last saw her, he wasn't surprised that she was already asleep, fallen into peaceful slumber.

'_**I expected no less from her, she has the right idea though. Let's take her inside.'**_

Midoriya would nod, taking a couple steps forward before falling over onto the grass, his eyelids felt heavy. Like a sandbag were tied to it to weight it down

"I can't move," Midoriya mutters, as he felt his consciousness fading.

'_**Maybe after a quick nap.'**_

He could accept that, a good rest is what he really needed, he did just inherited a huge role after all.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**((Thanks everyone, we got to basically 100 followers off of the first chapter, may many more chapters come.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interest you and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.**

_**Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


	3. Is This How a Journey Suppose To Start?

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter 3**

**Is This How a Journey Suppose To Start?**

The sky turned from the lovely evening orange glow to the twilight purple of dusk. The field that was once a battlefield had finally settled down from the deadly fight that took place just a few hours ago. The rampaging monster had proven difficult to defeat for not one but two powerful goddesses, driving both of them to the edge of their lives with it's special modification that counter both their current capabilities. Luckily for them an unlikely hero, a mortal boy by the name of Izuku Midoriya, was there to inherit a Blessing from the Goddess of Victory in order to vanquish the beast. Proving himself to be formidable enough to hold the power passed down to him.

So where was this mighty hero? On the ground panicking out of his mind!

Izuku was in a fetal position rocking back and forth, staring in despair at the partially destroyed building in front of him that was once his home.

He should've noticed it earlier, but between the monster attack and the rush of adrenaline from the godly punch he just used on the black creature had his mind preoccupied. It was such an amazing feeling he hadn't felt before, the indescribable sensation that flowed through his body, it felt like he was actually one of those protagonists from the stories he read.

The thing most authors don't go into often is the effects of collateral damage, especially if the collateral damage just happens to be the main character's house. Within a single glance Midoriya second guessed all the times he sided with the hero whenever they were facing ridicule for how their actions can sometimes be reckless. Who wouldn't be mad, even if it's a bit unreasonable, when someone lost the home they've slept in for years because some supernatural thing came in and blew everything sky-high. That would put anyone in a devastated mood. I guess it's what they always say, you'll never understand a person's perspective until your house is destroyed by some creature made to kill gods.

Did his mom get insurance for this? Is there any insurance that'll cover this string of events?

The boy's intense thoughts were kindly interrupted by the poking of the blue maiden Nejire, she finally finished that nap she's been dying to get once she was sure her master was safe.

"Hey~ Guy, you ok?" She kindly asked, looking at him curiously because he hasn't moved an inch since she woke up.

Standing tall next to her was Nana, who instead of staring at the damaged house was looking into the fields. Despite just recently giving up her body, she seemed to be in a sort of ghost spirit form; with a good enough look Midoriya could probably see right through her if he wasn't paralyzed.

Nejire called toward her master, "Sensei, I think he's dead!"

"No, I think he's probably just in shock," Nana told her, "Give him a few more minutes…..or hours and he'll come to."

By come to she meant that he'll be forced to face the reality that this was real and praying that he might wake up to find out it was all a dream won't work.

Nejire pouted, she wanted to properly thank the man who helped her master and get to know him better.

"Ok~" She mopley replied.

Midoriya instantly snapped out of his trance, quickly turning toward the blue maiden to exclaim, "Wait, you can still hear her!?"

"Of course I can hear her, why wouldn't I?" Nejire asked him looking confused.

Quick glances was given to both the goddess by the boy before he responded, "B-because she was supposed to have given up her physical form! That was what she told me was part of the process to inherit her original position as the Goddess of Victory, where only I'm able to see and hear her"

"Oh yeah, forgot to add that Nejire _and possibly others_," The last few words of that sentence was mumbled under the breath of Nana, if Midoriya had heard them he would certainly be concerned about the amount of uncertainty that was in her voice, "are exceptions to that."

"Because me and master have a super special bond that connects us deeply with each other," Nejire added.

Nana quickly stepped in to explain when a look of utter confusion appeared on Midoriya's face, "You remember what we were doing in your bedroom?"

A small blush came across the boy's face as he quickly relive the event in his mind, it only made it difficult to look at them. With Nana's calm yet confidant stare and Nejire cheery aura surrounding her accompanied by a smile, who would blame him? He avoided eye contact to help with his embarrassment of knowing what was about to happen but nodded to let her know he did recall the occasion.

"Well that was one of the methods of forming a Confidant link with someone," Nana explained, "Of course there are different kinds and the level they're at affects the connection a pair will have with each other. Me and Hado are extremely close with each other, which is why she can see me even in my celestial form and how she knew where I was in your house. So yes, as she puts it; we have a super special bond."

Digesting this information took a moment but it made Midoriya relieved, "That's good, at least the cost of giving me your position doesn't affect you two's relationships too much. I was a bit disheartened when I thought about how she won't be able to see you anymore after she did so much to keep you safe," Midoriya stated.

"Oh! That does raises a question for me," Nejire exclaimed, tilting her head to the side as she asked her mentor, "What did you do? I know you gave up your position to Brocoli Man but why did you need to give up your body? The procedure to do it didn't require for a god to give up his physical form nor was it ever mentioned as a possibly; so what did you do? Was it some super duper special bonding you did? That's not fair, you didn't tell me you had something like that," she was obviously a bit jealous that someone new had gotten some kind of deeper connection with the person she knew for years.

"Wait, you didn't need to give up your physical form!?" Midoriya exclaimed shocked, snapping his attention back to the raven haired girl.

Nana was now the one looking slightly away, "It wasn't...a must, it only happened because I used a trick I picked up from someone to get it done sooner."

"You call not having a body a trick?"

"...yes," Nana slowly answered, struggling to find the word she can use to satisfy the confusion.

"How does that even happen?" Nejire asked her, she also wanted to know the inner workings of this special bonding trick her master never told her about before.

"You know how when you're trying to open a glass jar of jelly but the lid is really stuck meaning it'll take a while before you can get it to open. Well for some people if they really wanted to obtain the contents inside they go around the lid by...breaking the top half of the jar inside. Sure you can never use the jar again because it's broken _and there's a possible chance the glass might've gotten into the food you're going to consume,"_ Nana explained, speeding through the parts she was uncertain of, "But it got the initial intent done. Just swap out the jar for my body and jelly for the power I gave you."

"Can the jelly be jam?" Nejire questioned first.

Midoriya gave her a weird look, "That's your question?"

"She doesn't like jelly," Nana told him, she knew it was going to be a wild for someone, especially a mortal, to get use to her closest Knight's personality, "And sure it can be jam or whatever you like."

Happy with the confirmation Nejire merrily said, "Ok, I understand it now. No more questions."

Quickly interrupting Midoriya spoke up, "Wait, I still have many concerns! Why do you sound uncertain about things?...Please tell me you actually knew what you were doing!"

…

Nana scratched her cheek before responding, "I knew you'd be fine."

Midoriya jaw dropped, he started to panic again, "Oh my god!"

"Gods," Nejire corrected.

"I mean, it depends on how many gods he decides to follow and believe in, " Nana added, "Monotheism is still surprising popular in this world."

Midoriya ran up to Nana, he attempted to grab her but his hands phased through her making him fall over. The two goddesses stared down at him, wondering if had forgotten the part about her no longer having a physical body.

The boy quickly recovered onto his feet as he shouted hysterically, "Why would you do something to me if you don't know what'll happen!?"

"I was under a lot of pressure," Was how the elder goddess defended herself, "Between that Nomu-"

"The what?"

"The black creature that you destroyed."

"I've never read of a creature like that."

"That's because it has only appeared a few times recently, you mortals haven't had time to incorporate it into a grand story or an over exaggerated rumor yet. Even to us gods this creature is a bit of a myth, many of us don't believe they actually exist for lack of seeing them nor an origin for the creatures."

"How do gods miss something that can cause this much destruction and almost killed two of you?"

"There's a lot you won't understand about us, anyways between that thing showing up and almost dying; I didn't really have the time to do things the normal way. So I kinda rushed it."

"Am I going to die!? Will I just blow up or go mad with power one day."

"What? No, you're fine."

"How are you sure? You don't even know what you did!"

"I don't know everything of what I did, but from the little I do know; you should be fine."

Midoriya had to take a few deep breaths to calm down, "Ok…ok that's…. Are you sure?"

"Yes, here think of the positives. You inherited the Blessing of a god from a god and you can still go on that journey I was telling you about. Not to mention that my body was only good for show because of the curse that was placed on it, it saved me the trouble of finding someone to break it. Now all I have to do is wait till I can get my body back."

Both Midoriya and Nejire shouted in unison, "You can get your body back!?"

"I mean...yes, did you think this was going to be a permanent thing?" Nana asked, cocking a brow at the young man's reaction.

Midoriya hesitate to speak, "Yeah?"

Almost immediately did Nana snickered, "Oh you fucking wish!" she was extremely amused from the thought, it was the most cheery Midoriya have seen her yet, "I think I would prefer death then spending the rest of my life bound to a mortal boy without a body. I've heard about a thing you go through called puberty and I do not want to have a first row seat to it.

"I'm 19, puberty is way behind me," Midoriya states.

Nana huffed, "Could've fooled me, I've seen you in the bedroom. These days people can get married and have kids at age 15, yet you seem to be lacking any experience at all."

That was when surprising Nejire spoke up, "Really, you were complimenting him alot when you were trying to form a confidant link with him?"

"I mean yeah, he got some goods but I was mostly doing it to bolster his confidence because I didn't want to deal with him suddenly having performance issues," Nanai told her, "You ever worked with limp dick before Nejire."

Nejire shook her head, "No, they usually stays up for me. I don't think I've ever seen a limp dick, they're always excited when I see them."

"Well they're hard to work with!" Nana continued, reliving how many hours she had wasted, "They make the whole thing take 3 times longer and take so much work getting the job done that you can't even enjoy it in the end; That takes the fun out of the entire thing!"

Nejire try to suggest some tricks to help, "Did you try-"

"C-can we not discuss this!?" Midoriya interrupted, becoming red faced with the topic. The naturality of these two deities speaking about such an act his mom told him was a special occasion was jarring to him. Was this what most god's do with their day?

The raven haired goddess crossed her non-existent arms, "You're going to need to get used to it eventually, you're basically in the position of a god and stuff like this is unavoidable."

"Why?" Midoriya asked, "Isn't there another way to do whatever you gods need..._that_ for?"

"For a couple of them yeah but they usually include things ranging from slaughter to human sacrifice."

…

…

"I think we broke him again." Nejire stated, "Should I poke him again?"

"N-no no, I'm just…"The young boy stammered, "Give me a minute, this is a lot to take in."

Nana shrugged, "It's getting late anyways, we can settle in and fully recover for tonight. We're heading out tomorrow, I don't sense anymore immediate threats coming for us but to be on the safe side we shouldn't stay. Not like there's not much to stay in anyways," She said, staring at the broken house as she made the comment.

The careless comment of her reminded Midoriya of the greatest issue they have yet to cover, "Oh right ...my home. The house I spent my entire life in…..got destroyed," his breathing began to get uneven as he grabbed his chest. Too much would be how he would describe everything going on. Events, information, emotions, decisions, commitments, discoveries, concerns, and everything in between. All of it was becoming a bit much for him to take all at once, they made it sound so much simpler in the books. Yet he was here, collapsing under the weight of everything before he even began.

Seeing the boy quickly fall back into a petrified state of shock, the two goddess quickly acted to calm him.

"Easy there kid, your home isn't completely gone," Nana assured him, she wished she could do more to comfort him physically but not being able to touch things gets in the way; She really did not think this entire thing through.

"Nejire quick, he needs physical affection," Nana hasty ordered to her knight, being extremely thankful that she had someone reliable who can carry out her will.

While the elder goddess was speaking to the boy slowly going into shock, the blue haired goddess had floated her way behind Midoriya to rub his back, "Yeah, losing one third of a house isn't so bad; Just sleep in the other parts of it."

"A third?" Nana repeated to herself feeling perplexed, "I'll say it's more about half."

"No, I think you're counting all the empty air inside. From what I've seen of the house it didn't seem to have much stuff inside of it so there was just a bunch of empty air inside the house, that's why it looks like more of it is gone; but actually not much besides the walls and a few old stuff got destroyed."

"Oh yeah that makes sense. I think the kitchen and both rooms are unscathed."

"No, I busted through the room I fell asleep in when I woke up and jumped into the fight; The bed is still fine though."

"See, you got a room and a kitchen, that's all a mortal really need in a house to survive right? So you're good!"

"And you're supposed to be the God of Happiness," Midoriya mumbled under his breath, the baffling feeling he got from listening to them try to relate to his necessories managed to snap his consciousness away from collapsing.

"It's an inherited role and I didn't exactly get a manual for it; I gotta work on it!" Nana replied, the comment surprisingly had gotten to her. She really was trying to cheer Midoriya up, not because it was her duty but because she truly felt bad about his house getting destroyed. It was her fault after all, if she wasn't there the Nomu wouldn't have come there. For a Goddess of Happiness it seems like she was a bad luck charm that caused the boy a lot of distress in his life. What kind of happiness will that bring to someone?

She rubbed her forehead, this was giving her a headache. At least the boy wasn't having a panic attack anymore.

She states, "Let's just take it easy for now, we're leaving this place tomorrow anyways and your mom already has a place to stay in the closet town right? So once we travel a bit, we could possibly run into carpenter or someone who can rebuild the house. If not in the town we can definitely find someone in a city and just send him back."

Feeling defeated, tried, and coming to terms with what has happened and what his life now is, Midoriya exhaled before agreeing. Solemnly walking to the parts of his house that was destroyed, only stopping when he heard a much lighter tone voice from behind.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Nejire called out to him, while she had gotten the sleep she desperately need after over a full day of fighting, she had yet to deal with the lack of food consumed over that extended period of time. Now seemed like the best time to bring it up since they seemed to have gotten all the issues out of the way, at least to her it did.

Midoriya sighed, "I made soup."

With the sky turning completely dark, the group headed to the only room that went untouched from the battle. Of course that was after they made a quick pit-stop to get Nejire her well earned bowl of soup, there Midoriya saw a visual representation of 'godly appetite'. The blue maiden ate bowl after bowl in record breaking speed, it was like water to her, which was a bit scary to watch as the soup he made was pretty thick…and really hot.

'_**Like her?'**_

Hearing the voice speak in his head made him jump in his seat, luckily Nejire was too preoccupied with her grub to notice his sudden jerk.

'_**Did you forget I can do this?'**_

Midoriya calmed himself before engaging in the weird telepathic communication he has with Nana, '_Y-yeah, you threw me off with that ghost body of yours that even Nejire could see.'_

'_**It's actually my Astral body, our souls are connected so I'm still bound to your body but if I ever want to wander around in the surrounding area without you, I can. Kinda like what you mortals call a house mortgage, I get a place to live in and technically can leave anytime I desire but I'm basically bolted down to my home. Which is you.'**_

'_See that's a concern I have, so does this mean you always know what I'm thinking; freely reading my every thought.'_

'_**Thankfully no, we have more of a… spiritual link than literal fusion. When I'm not using my astral body; I hear most of your more vocal thoughts and can feel your concentrated cognitive state as if they're being transferred to me through our link. Though it seems to be a one way passage or else you would've heard how hard I pondered on why you were staring intensely at my right-hand.'**_

'_I-it wasn't like that! I was just astonished by her eating capabilities. Why does a god even need to eat?'_

'_**Don't change subjects! Seriously if you want, on a dime I can get her to go topless for you. It's amazing to watch when she does it the way I taught her to, we call it the happiness punch; it can literally knock a person out. Obviously mine is the vastly superior version to hers, I'm sure you'll agree to that; you've seen my breast before.'**_

'_Stop~!'_

'_**What you disagree!? Ok just wait till I get my body back I'll show you, her own might be more perky without any sag because she's a younger goddess but I'm all around more rounded and they only have a SLIGHT bit of sag because they're bigger!'**_

'_No not that!' _Midoriya's face was already flustered again, he didn't want to get pulled deeper into whatever complex she has going on, '_I'm not like that, I don't only pay attention to a girl's body. It seems kinda wrong to do that to people, especially you two since we're going to be traveling together.'_

'_**Midoriya… We're literally gods, being praised for simple and sometimes shallow things like that is our thing; There's a Goddess of Laughter and Goddess of Fornication, just imagine what they get prayed to on a daily basis. Besides maybe prostitutes we're the only people out there that won't take any offense to anyone that wanna praise worship us solely for our godly bodies. They're godly for a reason, that's why the term godly was invented.'**_

'_Please just keep those things to a minimum, I can't imagine what they'll do to my head and it'll be even worse since you're in there as well.'_

'_**You are already someone who has way too much going on in your mind and none of it I find enjoyable. Come now boy, with all the stories you've read you never once got bored of the super safe generic adventures and decide to dive into something a bit more mature. Like Game of Thrones?'**_

'_Game of what?'_

'_**Nevermind, the Goddess of Human Progression gave me this wonderful story to read. I forgot you mortals aren't ready for that yet; but your descendants are going to love it. Gah, now I really have a desire to obtain a body again so I can find the book and read it again!'**_

'_That's another thing I'm wondering about, what is your plan to get a new body.'_

'_**No idea.'**_

…

'_**I know what you're think-'**_

'_WHY!?'_

'_**I know your mad bu-'**_

'_Why do you keep doing this!?'_

'_**Don't worry, this time it's different?'**_

'_How!?'_

'_**I actually got a theory on how I can get one back.'**_

…

'_**I just need some time to figure it all out.'**_

'_New rule, can we not do anything until you can fully explain to me what will happen; I think that'll help keep me sane.'_

'_**No promises, people who make empty promises for great things while at times thoughtful, make them an unforgivable nuisance for dong so.'**_

'_...'_

'_**Anyways I'm going to leave you alone for now since you're going to need your rest; I'll keep out of your mind as well, bye.'**_

A list was already being made of things Midoriya wanted to find out on the journey, knowing how and why she chose the position of Goddess of Happiness was one of them.

"Was that Sensei?" Nejire asked finally settling down her bowl, with a good meal in her stomach she happy to stretch her body as she floated in the air, "Oh, by the way, great soup, it's really amazing. I never had this before, what's it called? It's a little thick but each slurping moment was worth it, the potatoes were cut a bit too big for my liking but hey nothing a little bit of guidance could fix. Hey I can teach you a few tricks, oh we should cook together! Yeah maybe one day I can show you some tricks, _*gasp*_ I can be your sensei! Then maybe one day we can have a grand cookoff where we'll battle to the death to see who can make the best dish!"

While she was on her spiel she had floated over and landed herself next to Midoriya on his bed. Still remembering what Nana had done to him when they were on a bed together made him instinctively shift a bit away from her, luckily she didn't seem to mind or even care.

'_How can you battle to the death in a cookoff?'_ Midoriya thought to himself, thinking it'll be best if he avoided accidentally agreeing to some kind of death game with a literal god. He signed up for too much without context already and he was lucky those didn't involve selling his soul to something; well his soul is technically linked to another but that's a whole other thing. Hopefully that wouldn't be the death of him, "Yes that was Nana, she's doing fine."

Nejire giggled, "I knew it, your facial expression was changing quite a lot and yet we weren't even talking meaning you had something on your mind and it was complicated. Then I saw you suddenly blush, the only possible reason for that was either you just got a naughty thought or my top slipped off just enough to reveal a titty of mine; but I check and while my cloths are battered, torn, and ripped, they are still on right! But I knew you'll never have a random dirty thought like that, you seem too sweet and virtuous for that; so it had to be Sensei saying something dirty. Was it about our boobs, she can get awfully self conscious about them and it always comes down to size but I keep telling her people have their preference-"

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this whole God's role and blessings thing," Midoriya said interrupting her, he already had this conversation once in his mind and he was lucky it was one that no one else could hear. He withheld comments about his doubts of Nana being able to fulfill her role, but that didn't stop him from indirectly asking things related to it, "I know I got a Blessing from inheriting the role as Goddess of Victory but I don't really feel… I don't know; Victorious or godly. Am I not supposed to just pick up on what I need to do or gain some kind of knowledge… or something. I may not be much help but I can at least start getting to know what is my godly duty."

These were all concerns he had, after a while of thinking he was wondering if he was going to one day have a giant pile of prayers he never answered; what would that do to the possibly millions of people that might be praying to her? What was he supposed to do about it, does he do anything about it? What was his responsibilities? So many questions that have yet to be answered, a little inkling of him wished that he had accepted being Nana's knight while he could. If he was a Knight then this would've been more trivial hobby he'll do on the journey to gather information, something fun to satisfy his curiosity; now it's him frantically trying to gather information to do his job after being promoted to manager before his first day. He has yet to be shown the rope of things, how can he be up to handle the responsibilities alone?

Surprisingly Nejire for once didn't immediately speak, she just stared at him with a face that looked more concerned than clueless. She can tell by his words that he was dead serious about the topic bothering him, his tone has long dropped the sorta nervous adolescent vibe it gave; he now sounded like the mature 19 year old he looked like. The intensity of his voice highly interest Nejire, she got a glimpse of the man that showed such altruistic actions for her vulnerable master even before he knew what she was.

Blissful laughter burst out of the blue haired maiden's mouth, like everything else she does it was filled with energy; she couldn't control herself even if she wanted. It seemed like she was trying to say something, but her vocal cords was too occupied doing something other than what she intended; making her words unintelligible.

Between the laughs she finally managed to get in the words, "You're such an ample thinker!"

Feeling a bit disheartened by it Midoriya asked her, "Am I a joke to you?"

"No no no, that's a good thing!" Nejire exclaim, wiping away a tear from her eyes as she finally gained her composure, "It means that you like to think through all your actions, which is good I just found it hilarious. You only recently were given the position of a god and yet instead of trying to figure out how far your power can extend, you're worried about making sure you can actually fulfill your role; this is the first time I've seen that kind of reaction. Well except for Sensei."

This confused Midoriya, "Shouldn't that be the first thing you do when you inherit an important position?" He asked.

Nejire shrugged, "I don't know, gods are confusing and often don't make sense."

…

"Aren't you a god ...or goddess...god, which one do you guys prefer?"

"Almost every god I talked don't mind being called a god or deity and Goddess usually don't mind using the terms god and goddess interchangeably...except one. As long as people recognize them as some kind of divinity, they'll be pleased with whatever you call them."

"I guess when you're at the top of everything you don't care too much about specific title everyone below calls you as long as they know where you are."

"Huh, never thought of it that way. I just never cared. Beside that, being a god is complicated as well, we're not omnipotent you know."

"I feel slightly stupid for not realizing that sooner."

"I get that way as well, a lot actually. That's why I like hanging around my master so much, she helps make me feel less stupid."

"But then, how do any of you do your duties or even know what to do?"

"I don't know, I might be the worst god you ask about that."

"...Why? Is it because it's too complicated to explain so you can't?"

"Well yes, but actually no. I'm just the wrong kind of Goddess to know of that perspective."

"What?"

"In the god community I'm what you'll call an Entity Goddess, when I came into existence I was basically made for the or a role in one way or another; so we usually embodied our concepts to manage over our domains quite well from the beginning. We still need to get used to how we manage it so we can maintain it, but a lot of it comes naturally."

…

"So I'm guessing the way you act is you embodying your domain?"

"Yes, yes! I'm the Goddess of Purity, meaning I'm always true to myself; that's what master said is the reason why I'm always doing what's on my mind. Whether it's talking about soup, food, or boobs! Oh that reminds me, how are we checking out for that cooking contest?"

"I-I think I'll just get some rest, it's getting late," Midoriya told her to avoid the question, she didn't mention making it a death but he wasn't going to take the risk. Maybe after a few days, if she brings it up again he will accept; hopefully then she'll forget the 'death' part.

"Ok, good night," Nejire tell him, before floating over to her bed.

As Midoriya settles in his bed to prepare to sleep, he felt less tense then he was before. He still had many questions that went unanswered, from exactly how blessings work, to how his own can be used once he discovered it, how he's supposed to act, and of course how will all this affect their journey. What assured him was the fact that at least he wasn't the only one that struggled with these things, from the way Nejire explained it, even gods had to learn how to rule their domain in the beginning; That means they needed time to learn what they needed to do as well. He didn't need to know everything right now.

It wasn't his preferable way to go about this, but it'll have to do.

That was when Nejire voice echoed in the room, "Oh Midoriya, we might have to find something else to eat in the morning; I slurped up all the soup."

Midoriya quickly got up to look at pot to confirmed it was empty, there wasn't even a drop left. The boy sighed as the soup was big enough to last him at least a week on that alone but dwelling on that pointless. It wasn't like he was staying around for long and carrying a giant pot of soup wasn't very adventure-like. He can just scrape together the remaining food he has left in the kitchen.

'I would be surprised at the lack of poise emitting from her but I guess for a Goddess of Purity using terms such as slurping is acceptable.'

'_**Oh she's a slurper, trust me she honed her slurping skills.'**_

"NANA!"

'_**I'm sorry I got curious!'**_

"Oh did Sensei say something again?"

It wasn't the most comfortable sleep Midoriya had, but he survived the night without any mishaps. Which left him in a great condition to wake up in the morning and pack before they embark.

As he worked Nana formed her Astral body again to ask, "Is that all your stuff?"

"Everything I wanted to take with me that wasn't destroyed," Midoriya mumbled as he puts on his brown leather bag.

"We'll get you some new stuff on the way," Nana assured him.

Midoriya wanted to explain how most mortals care about connecting to an item then just having one but then decided against it. He got an entire trip for them to understand him and vice versa, part of the adventure is the journey to learn about many things one doesn't already know about; and he's about to embark on one filled with concepts beyond his imagination. How it'll turn out will certainly be interesting and new to what he's used to.

"Where we going again?" Nejire asked the group, "I know it's a town but exactly where?"

"The town Midoriya's mom is currently in," Nana explained.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her! She must be fun," The blue hair maiden with eyes of excitement.

"I'm sure she'll be… surprised when she sees who I associate myself with," Midoriya groaned at inevitable confrontation he'll have to deal with, "But I'm ready, let's head out!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**((Thank you everyone for the read, it's been a little over a month since the last update but i'm back and woot we're almost to 300 followers! I was sure to be a lot of little easter eggs and possible foreshadowing, can you guess which is what?**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interest you and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.**

_**Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


	4. Side Quest Chronicles: 3'1 3'2

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**A/N: Quick thing, what are the Side Quest Chronicles? Basically short stories I want to write that are canon to the story but are too small or insignificant enough that I felt like would do better as a separate short story then a actual chapter. That way the flow of a chapter can be more focus, also these help me get back into writing the story lol.**

**Chapter 3.1**

**Side Quest Chronicles: Mental Boundaries**

In legend, all grand adventures begin in a forest, it was destined breeding ground for all new adventurers to spawn from. From the smallest most insignificant warriors short trip to a town that took less than half a day to get to, to literal god's grand quest that'll change the entirety of the world. They all started in such a simple yet vast environment. For Izuku Midoriya, a boy that's beginning his own adventure in a forest with two goddesses by his side, one can only imagine how his own adventure is going.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes!"

"Really!"

"Don't do that Nana, no we're not there yet!" Midoriya scolded the goddess spirit that is now linked to his soul, thank god at the moment only he and the more childish goddess can hear him, "I told you as soon as we set out that it'll take all day to get there, from my mom's description it'll be late at night by the time we reach there." His attention drew more focus around Nana who was currently in her astral body form, suspicious because she was the one who suggested that they leave early in the morning before he even state how long it'll take to arrive at the town, "I assume you know that information from seeking into my mind or something?" he questioned her.

He didn't want to seem mean but he wanted to know if this was going to be a constant thing so he knows if he should invest in the first method he can find to prevent it, she already had a vulgar mouth as it is and an even dirtier mind with all the sexual jokes she makes. He's not sure if she does it just to purposely mess with him, she can't help it, or both, but if it's the former then he wants her to have as little access to my mind as possible. Her having complete access to his mental cognition with the intention to mentally fluster him is like giving the enemy in a war the blueprints of your base.

Nana calmly replied, "No, I used logic to decide that since we're traveling with very little securance for the trip or for what we'll do once we get there that we should probably wake up early to get there as soon as we can instead of wasting a good portion of the day in a half destroyed house for no reason."

"We discussed this, only one third of broccoli man's house got destroyed!" Nejire called out.

"Also stop staring at me so intensely! I get my astral ass is great to look at, but considering the fact that it's non-existent it just feels creepy since you're basically staring at my soul," Nana told him.

Like he feared her comments pierced his mind filling him with thoughts that made him flustered causing him to stammer, "T-that wasn't what I was staring- I mean look-looking at!"

"You don't need to hide it," Nana taunted looking back at him with a smug look, she lightly patted her ghost bottom with one of her hands, "Once I get a physical form you can get an actual look and then some for your services."

"Stoooop~!" Midoriya exclaimed, his voice cracking from the embarrassment, "How did you even know I was looking at you?"

"Because for the last hour you've been mumbling under your breath about specific things that only applies to me," Nana states, "What's with you anyways, why am I on your mind at the moment?"

"I-i'm just still hung up about this whole soul bonding ...linking thing, I know neither of us know too much about it or the full capabilities but I'm just worried," Midoriya told her, "You might be able to just drag out any memory I've ever had at a moments notice, we're already going to share so many experiences, I want some part of my life that I have a choice in deciding if it'll be shared or not."

He know it sounds a bit ridiculous considering the situation but a bit of privacy so he feels like his life is still his life would be nice. It'll feel less like an adventure if everything he would want to say on an adventure is already known before he even said anything.

That slight fear was instantly settled when Nana gave a slightly disgusted face as she said, "Ew no, I can tell how mundane your life is for most of your life. Mortals may live for a speck of a god's life but that doesn't mean I'll ever waste my time looking through years of your life for fun."

It was real effective settling down the fear, but it crashed any value he had in his life before now.

"Ow."

"No offense but even if I could look into your memories it'll like reading a boring 400 page story," Nana explained, "Sure you might be curious about the events but its not actually worth going through, I'll rather just wait for you to tell me the very VERY few tiny flickers of light you'll call a highlight of your life."

"I would say you're being mean but compared to a goddess my life would be like watching a seed grow," Midoriya solemnly mumbled, "Actually to most human lives my own would still be pretty boring in comparison."

"Wrong!" Nana exclaimed, "When you're watching a seed sprout you'll at least get the satisfying result of a beautiful plant, with a mortal's life it's basically a 50 sided dice roll where you'll have to get a perfect 50 if you want to see one with even a moderately interesting life. That's only when a god have extremely low expectations."

...

"You're so harsh," Midoriya softly says.

The raven haired goddess just shrugged her shoulders, "Just letting you know that you don't have to worry about me flipping through your life, there's literally better ways I can torture you if I wanted."

The thought sent shivers down his spine, letting out a grieving sigh, "That's where my fear originated."

At least he was assured that she wasn't going to dig through his memories and pull up all the embarrassing things in his life that happened to him, that would be a nightmare. But with her response, it sounded more like an insult that he thought she might do that. While she may be a very direct, teasing, morally crushing god, that doesn't mean she wants to be invasive.

Midoriya thought to himself, 'Maybe I should apologize?'

"Apology accepted," Nana suddenly said, her smile only widen as she watched how startled she made him. He looked almost frightened at her picture perfect response timing, speaking in a dubvious tone she says, "Now spend the rest of this trip thinking about how I knew you wanted to apologize."

Almost immediately did Midoriya go on a mumble rampage on all the possibilities and reasons behind her actions. He couldn't decide what it was and it was frightening him to no end.

Turning back forward Nana cheerfully hummed to herself, she thought, 'Why bother going through boring memories when I can get all the entertainment I want right now in the present.'

This was going to be an interesting ride their connection will make for the both of them, for Nana a source of enjoyment, and for Midoriya…. at the moment mental torture.

**End of 3.1**

**Chapter 3.2**

**Side Quest Chronicles: A Pure Hearted Detour**

As time went by the day growing older, the group been walking for a couple of hours now in relative peace. While for most people a silent group trip wouldn't be such a big deal, but they weren't a normal group and just a few hours earlier they had a goddess pestering them about how long it was taking them to reach their destination.

The sudden silence finally got to Midoriya who finally decided to turn back and see his companion's condition, "Nejire, are you ok-" his was quickly shocked to find that she was gone from the group, letting out a scream.

His outburst seemed to disturb the other goddess traveling with him, Nana forming her astral body appeared next to him, "What's with the boyish screams?" she groaned, she was peacefully relaxing inside of the boy's body.

"Nejire is gone! Where did she go!?" Midoriya shouted in a panic.

Nonchalantly Nana told him, "I remember a while ago she got bored of us just walking without saying anything and wandered off," the complete lack of concern in her voice was almost staggering for the boy to hear.

"Why are you so calm about this!? She's not with us!"

Nana waved her hand dismissively, "So?"

"Aren't you concern for her safety!?"

"She'll be fine, she can fly remember. Also, I can still sense her presence due to our Confidant link with each other, as long as I can sense her that means she's not that far away."

"...Oh, well that's extremely helpful."

"If you want, I can point you to her direction. I'm feeling her presence pretty strongly meaning she's barely a couple of yards away from us."

Quickly heading in the guided direction given to him he rushed off, by the sound of Nana voice it should only take a few minutes to find Nejire. Which was a good thing as he didn't want this detour to harshly damage their travel time, they were already gonna arrive at the town late, staying out too late without at least securing a place to sleep would be dangerous. Sure he had the power of a Goddess' blessing and an actual goddess by his side but he prefer not bullying normal people with their abilities, he also considered it'll be safer incase another one of those black monsters come to attack them.

It didn't take more than 10 minutes for Midoriya to see Nejire crouching down in front of a tree.

Quickly running over to her he calls out, "Nejire, there you are!? What happened?"

Calmly Nejire took a moment to look back at him to greet him with a smiling face, "Oh Brocoli man," she said before turning back to continue doing whatever she was doing, "I just got caught up helping this little cutie~."

'Little cutey?' Midoriya thought looking over Nejire's shoulder to see what she was talking about.

Turns out she's been tending to a tiny bird that was on the ground, she had made a bed of leaves, twigs, and grass around the tree's roots for it to rest on. By the amount of pink skin the baby bird was showing it meant that the bird was relatively young, around a few days old.

"Is he ok?" Midoriya asked.

Nejire nodded, carefully taking the creature into her palms, "Yeah, he hurt one of his wings when he fell out of his nest. He'll live I was just making sure he didn't need anything else," Midoriya watched as she flew up into the branches of the tree and softly place the baby bird back in it's nest, "I'm finished here, did some turn of events happen or did you just want to see me?"

He was grateful that unlike her master she did turn all her comments into something sexual, it made replying or communicating in general a lot easier. He didn't need to fear that using a vague statement can turn horribly wrong… for him mentally.

He nodded telling her, "I got worried when I turned around and you weren't there."

"Sorry sorry," She says dropping back to the ground, sticking a perfect landing, "I got bored so I decided to explore around a bit and one after another I keep finding these small forest critters struggling with something and I wanted to help them since I had so much free time. You and master were close by anyways so I knew how to catch back up."

Hearing that made Midoriya smile, "I expected a Goddess of Nature or Animals to be so concerned," He chuckled.

While the statement was supposed to be humorous Nejire seemed to answer in a more serious way, she still had her usual upbeat tone but the way she worded it makes it sound like she was really meant what she said.

"I don't need to reign over a certain domain in order to care for things, I thought about doing something about it and felt like it, So I did," Nejire told him, "I don't think it needs to be anymore complicated than that but that's just how I see it."

That statement while short and simple actually gave Midoriya something he wanted to obtain later on in their travels, that was a understanding of how Nejire's mind worked. Ever since she told him about how she was born into being the Goddess of Purity instead of having to go through whatever process Nana had to experience to gain her position. The concept itself just seems fisionating to how the mind of a sentient being conceived into becoming something will be like, while the older goddess gave him a hint before it was a bit too vague to draw a conclusion.

"I've known many people who just say whatever is on their mind and envied them, wondering what gives them the confidence to do so. I used to think it was just arrogance but now I'm seeing it in a new light, maybe all those people who 'say exactly what they're thinking' aren't all doing it out of disregard of other's lives. It can just be the person trying to get across his pure intentions for a situation, sometimes for the best or-"

"Midoriya who are you talking to?" Nejire asked tilting her head in confusion to why the boy went silent for a full minute before randomly mumbling a monologue.

He blushed as he realized he did it again, "N-no one! I was just doing some thinking, sorry."

"You're adorably weird," Nejire commented, "Anyways shouldn't we get going, I thought we were already press for time?"

"R-right," Midoriya shuttered before leading them back the way he came.

On the way back he looked back to see Nejire floating in air again, humming a harmonizing tone as she looked around admiring the scenery. She truly was an interesting person, it might've been just a peak but Midoriya was glad he got to see it so he understood her better. This small detour was worth taking.

'_**Oh we're back on track already? Damn I expected you two to end up fucking randomly like a normal story.'**_

"NANA!"

**THE END**

**((Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interest you and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.**

_**Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


	5. A Place To Stay

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**Chapter 4**

**A Place To Stay**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there YET!?"

"No! Wait, didn't we already do this before?" Was the very legitimate question Midoriya asked his two goddess companions.

The sky was getting as dark as it was when they first set out, only difference was that while the earlier one signaled the start of a new bright day with an infinite amount of things a person can do, this one will lead to even more darkness. Signaling the end of the day where one must wrap up whatever activity they had decided to take part in for the day or at least preparing to put a pin in it to save for another day. For Midoriya that was getting out of these woods and making it to town so the group can find a place to stay.

"_**Yes we have!"**_

Answered a voice inside his head, this voice would quickly form the astral body of Nana floating next to him.

"Not that it matters, no one pays attention to filler anyways," The raven haired goddess states.

"What?" Midoriya asked, looking confused from the bizarre statement.

"You read stories don't you? Those little side adventure the characters goes on that doesn't have much significance to anything is usually called filler," Nana explained, her arms crossed right under well-endowed chest, "That's what I'm calling your detour to find Nejire even though she wasn't that far away from us, filler~."

"Pretty dismissive behavior to have for your own confidant," Midoriya points out, while she was right about how unnecessary his actions were, it should be her being overly cautious. Considering there's someone out there with something possibly magic related, actually scratch that it's definitely some kind of magic that she, an experienced goddess, hasn't encountered before that can disable a god's body.

Despite that troublesome fact looming over their heads, it doesn't seem to bother the goddess who nonchalantly replied, "Unless you haven't noticed, she's not really the kind of goddess you can hold down in one place. Well I could do it easily because I'm me but not everyone has my kind of capabilities."

Nana didn't give Midoriya the chance to vocally respond to her prideful comments as she knew he would because of his sensitivity to her crude way of speaking. She followed up with quite a thoughtful statement,

"If anything this is the time where she should take the initiative to control herself and do her part to make sure she's not dragging down the group or even take charge of the situation."

Her lack of sex jokes was the real indictacator to the boy that she was being serious as she continued, "No matter how you look at it I'm in a heavily hindered situation where I'm unable to compotently do my job, as embarrassing or disappointing as that is to admit considering my status. As my pupil who I've trained for years, she should recognize the situation I'm in and act in a considerate way that'll reduce the weight on my shoulders by at least taking care of herself so I can get through the ordeal easier. Not like I'll always be there to look after her and she needs to be able to live by herself eventually."

It left Midoriya astounded when he thought about it because it made a bit of sense. seeing his reaction Nana would become smug, taking the silence as an opportunity to boast more, "Ah yes a expected reaction, no surprise that a mortal boy like you will be left speechless when I share with you a droplet of my vast ocean of godly knowledge obtained over the years."

Despite the goddess's claims he wasn't shocked because of what she said, he was just astounded that she can speak with such poise, made him wonder why she doesn't talk like this more often. When he had first met her it seemed like her godly dialect was all for show compared to how she talked once she spoke from the heart, even in her more desperate hour her voice seemed to favor a more crude choice of words then philosophical. Perhaps originating from the Goddess of Victory title for almost all her active years as a goddess may have played a part, maybe being prayed to for ruling over such a domain will create narcissism in anyone, something he should keep note in the future just in case since he's now baring that title. He also had to keep note of other habits Nana has because he still doesn't know why her casual speech and usual sense of humor are so libidinous. It just doesn't make sense considering how Nejire, her loyal pupil knight with a pureness to always say what she's thinking, is not on that level of lust and she is already open about her interest in the sexual subject. At least physically she has, he's not sure if getting a window view of his body in an indecent position meant she knew about intimacy.

"Don't worry, take as much time as you need to soak in my wisdom but not too long, your mortal lives are so short and I can't have you paralysed here forever before I obtain my body back," Continued Nana with her self-satisfied remarks.

Within all those comments a question did arise in Midoriya that he actually wanted to clarify, "That reminds me Nana, how old exactly are you?"

…

"What?"

"I've had this thought after you called Nejire a 'younger goddess' to explain why her," Midoriya would take a moment to clear his throat, "Complexion might be more refined than yours in certain areas. I realize it meant that not all Gods were born at the same time, at least the ones that are born into a title and the ones that are raised to inherit their titles obviously came into existence at different times." It was an innocent question out of pure curiosity to learn more about the lore of the world he's about to enter for his adventure. He never know when this information might be useful to learn-

He also never knew that a Goddess can be just as insecure about their bodies and age like mortal women are and is about to regret learning that piece of information.

The type of look Nana bestowed on Midoriya made him eternally grateful that she only had an intangible body to use or else the wrath of god could've been rained down upon them. Her expressions went from what could best be identified as surprise, to embarrassment, to irritated, to enraged, and then back down to irritated before saying, "Ok first off her features aren't refined she's just lucky her youth lets her have a better natural constitution, I'm the one who had to work hard to refine my body to this perfection! Second, never dare ask a goddess her age if you want to maintain your well-being. That can get you killed!"

Despite his better judgement of the situation Midoriya had to ask, "Why would divine beings such as yourself care about that?"

"Because-...ack...well we just do and you better watch yourself young Midoriya, remember that you're novice proxy to this whole god tittle thing with very questionable legitimacy," Nana warned, her tone was caught between her own frustration and Depending on how far you pry into something at the wrong time to a dangerous person and you could end up like me, being stabbed with an apparent god killing weapon followed by having a Nomu sent to finish the job. Except in your current condition being impaled once would do you in so whoever you've displeased can save time on sending a Nomu."

…

"Ouch."

That was all Midoriya said, he figured it was smart not to say anything else before he accidentally pushed her too far, seeing as she's already aggravated.

Unapologetic about her harsh words Nana crossed her arms over her chest before stating, "If you find that hurtful then you're in for one excruciating journey, this is me letting you off easy because I don't have a body or else the things I'll do to you...oh boy you won't be able to walk straight~"

Midoriya stayed silent after that ominous sounding threat, that didn't stop him from confining himself to his thought to comment about her actions, '_She's so mean!_ I hope we run into whoever she convinced to pass down the god title Goddess of Happiness to her. It must've been quite persuasive for one to trust her with such a caring domain to rule over from a background of ruling over a domain that's a lot less humble.'

His thoughts were interrupted when the more kind Nejire spoke up, "You're so mean Nana~! You know this is going to be the reason why Midoriya will always question your succession as Goddess of Happiness no matter how much you try to boast about your status."

…

Internal screaming.

Today became the first time Midoriya would internally scream and something told him it wouldn't be the last.

His neck instantly snapped toward the flowing blue haired goddess with a horrified face, 'Why did you say that outloud!... never mind I know why but still why! And why was this the only time she ever said my actual name!' he thought.

Noticing the look he was getting, Nejire turned her attention to the green haired boy's face, analyzing his face for a bit before saying, "See, it's all over his face. You can do whatever kind of torture, possibly kinky torture from what I've seen, to him and he'll still doubt you're fit to rule over that domain."

The worst part was that she actually thought she was helping the situation, she had critiqued Nana's methods a few times before, but instead she only made Midoriya internally scream for the second time in his life. There was barely any sign of composure nn his eyes, hanging on by a thread as he tried to think of a way out of this situation.

"All he did was adknowledge how you establish that I have a better natural body than you because of your age or something." Nejire continued.

Now all the composure in the boy's face was long gone, Nana may not be able to do anything to him yet but already seeing how petty and spiteful she can be this moment could have it's commuperence at the worst time for him.

Nejire would get another read on Midoriya face, "I think he didn't want me to say what he was thinking even though he completely believes in what I said, oops. Sorry about that man."

'You just said my name correctly a second ago!' Was what Midoriya wanted to focus on, but he didn't have the luxury to worry about that. Like a child who heard his name being called after his parents viewed his report card, he hesitantly looked back toward the astral goddess.

Most of her face was hidden from his view because of her hair and the angle her head was facing but one small but terrifying feature could be seen.

A smile.

An extremely crooked smile.

The kind of smile that could only foreshadow a disaster coming his way that was being concocted at the very moment and all Midoriya could do was watch because he had no idea how to stop her.

That was before the troublesome Nejire spoke up again, "Guy I think we're there now!"

Sighing as the man has already accepted his fate Midoriya would respond, "Nejire we told you almost a hundred times we're not- oh my god we are there."

"Hey, we're both here! Nana may have been a bit harsh toward you but that doesn't mean you should ignore her existence," Exclaimed Nejire.

The small distraction was thankfully effective in drawing the attention of Nana out of whatever nefarious scheme she was conjuring toward viewing what the rest of the group was looking at.

While they weren't paying attention they had made it out of the woods they've been traveling through for the better part of a day, they were no longer surrounded by an endless amount of rough tree barks and slick leaves. Now seeing the beautiful green plains that Midoriya was used to and not far out of sight was the outline of a familiar looking city. By the time they took their first steps into the city it was a little past dusk and the street's activities were starting to slow down.

Midoriya presents the city with all its glory to his travel companions, "Nana, Nejire, welcome to Musutafu."

Taking a eyeful of the city's landscape Nejire exclaims, "It's-"

"Desolant and pitch black," Nana bluntly interrupted, obviously unimpressed with what she was seeing, "Sorry I meant dark not pitch black, if it was pitch black then I wouldn't be seeing how barren the place looks."

All she saw was the dirty deserted streets of the town. It was bad enough that the nighttime shade had dulled the place's appearance but the lack of life someone, no less a god, would expect from a city only brought disappointment. It was almost a blessing in disguise that the darkness made getting a clear view difficult, it at least left them with the imagination that the city looked wonderful if though the current condition of it made the place look less like it was a developed city.

'It doesn't seem right, hard to tell but can this be caused by one of them?' Nana thought to herself as she continued to look around.

"She's right," Nejire added, "I'm always excited to go to places I've never been to before to see what creative liberties the humans there made compared to others but at the moment… it's a lackluster first-impression."

"Seriously it looks like the Hosu incident happened here," Nana commented.

"No it doesn't, the only similarity is the lack of people in the area."

"That's why I said it looked like it happened here, cause there's no one around!"

"Nana~ you can't compare an event like _that_ to anything, something like that needs to be saved for some super ultra special! Anything else is just an incorrect use."

"Oh who cares!"

"What incident are you referring to?" Midoriya asked.

"You wouldn't get it," Nana told him.

"It's an event only other living gods will understand," Nejire explained, "It's really long and not fun to explain though but Nana's use of it here is a really big exaggeration of this situation. Like a major overstatement!"

"So you'll just have to believe us that it was a world shaking event," Stated the raven haired goddess but something was off, her eyes seemed to change from her usually nonchalant look to more concentrated serious expression. The only time he remembered a look like that on her face was back at his house when she heard that the Nomu was not far behind. It seems like whatever happened at this incident had a deeper effect on Nana then it did on Nejire.

If it wasn't for the fact that this city can get a bit dangerous at night Midoriya would've loved to pry as much information from them as possible. Only a matter of time needs to pass before he can finally fulfill some of his desires, all he needed to do was find his mother and get them shelter for the night. From there, he can begin the process to hit the sensation that people usually get from having sex, his body shivered thinking about it; He was close to living the wet dream of literacy fanatics all over the world.

"I'm requesting you hold that thought till I find my mother, she works at a motel here so she should be able to get us shelter and we can talk all we want!" Midoriya declared without actually raising his voice giving them a happy smile, but as soon as he turned around to face forward he quickly but carefully walked down the uneven streets, "Beside it'll be a great way to waste time till the sun comes back up and then you can take in the beauty of the city."

Guided by the knowledge he had Midoriya confidently lead the group through the city, despite not being lost he couldn't help feeling a bit eerie as he walked through the dreary streets. Every once in a while within the dark shadows by the buildings or through the windows the white of a person's eye would appear; their eyes locked on a man seemingly harmless they found good natured but foolish.

For the green hair adventurer, this was a side of the city he had experienced before but have always but have always hated it. Already he was cursing the fact that he took that detour to look for Nejire if it meant he got here a bit earlier, if he did then maybe the throat clutching feeling he was experiencing might've been lessen or at least he would be seeing a few friendly face that would've eased it; at least then he had something to feign ignorance to what he always wanted to believe wasn't there. He was always on point when he visited, either from good time keeping when he walked or because a horse was provided usually by a kind nieghbor and mostly the only remaining parent of his childhood best friend, so he would never had to think about the consequences of what would happen if an ill-place break happened. Now he knew and he didn't like it at all, but this place had a lot of meaning to him that he didn't want his new found companions to think bad of.

In simple terms, he was afraid but too afraid to show it.

Those feelings were so strong that even Nana in her mostly disconnected Astral body was getting a strong sense of it despite her not even paying attention to him for once.

'After watching this boy walk for practically a day straight I can certainly tell that his movement are more rugged than usual, his breathing seem like he ran a mile to get to a gathering but was trying to hide it to save himself the embarrassment of others knowing he just had to run, and the fingertips of his left hand are shaking; he probably doesn't even realize it yet. This is probably the first time he felt so exposed to the creepy aura of city streets at night, a place where so much can happen.' Nana thought, 'He really is such a kid despite being 19, it's like watching an inexperienced guard deal with a heckling drunk peasant. I wonder what he felt when he was always alone in that house?'

Swooping in to take their minds off of things Nejire decides to ask, "So Midoriya how often do you come here? You seem like an expert at navigating here, even though I need directions once in a while in the palace I used to live in with sensei."

Nana commented on her pupil's statement, "How do you live in a single building for decades and still not know where everything is inside and out? I never got how that was possible."

"There were so many bathrooms!"

"You guys lived in a palace?" Midoriya mumbled under his breath as he had never even seen a palace, much less even a castle, "Wait why would goddesses need so many bathrooms for?"

"Mind your damn business Midoriya!" Snapped Nana aggressively, it seems that this was another touchy subject for her for some reason, "Now answer Nejire's original question!"

Clearing his throat he answered, "It's been 2 full years since my last visit, I would visit more since it's only a day long trip but she's really strict about me coming into the city."

'I can see why.' Nana thought to herself, uncharacteristically keeping a comment like that to herself.

"But usually it's once or twice a year to drop off something my mom needs... This time I don't have anything to drop off because our house was destroyed," Midoriya continued, feeling dread as he realized a very uncomfortable conversation was going to occur very soon "Oh god how am I going to explain this? Tell her that a literal god passed out in the backyard and I took her in which was the first step in a domino effect that led to a giant monster destroying our home."

"Ok first off, when you say god and not gods in the presence of two or more gods it's basically you making a statement that you don't acknowledge the other gods there as...well gods. Second we told you already, you only lost ⅓ a house!" Pointed out Nana, she had forgotten how annoying it can be to deal with mortals that don't know the proper terms.

"Why are you guys so poise!?" Midoriya asked, it barely been a day since he met them and it seems like so many little things can offend a god, "Oh wait."

Nodding her head the astral bodied goddess would reply, "Thank you, you've read so many stories about gods and yet you're acting surprised that we can be extremely petty over stuff. If you think this is bad you should see some of the others, we're even giving you a free pass on calling us 'guys' sometimes, stepping on a leaf the wrong way around them might offend one of them one day and next thing you know they send men eating plants on you as punishment."

"Overly religious bitch," She mumbled the last part.

"...I-i don't think you should tell a novice all the negative things about an adventure like this before he gets a taste of it first," Suggested Midoriya who wanted to keep some form of optimism of his adventure before he inevitably faces the many nonsensical hardships that awaits him.

As expected Nana shrugged it off, giving a last message before returning to Midoriya's body as a voice in his head, "Don't tip over what you're not ready to discover."

He really should be careful what he asks.

A good lesson to keep in mind as they've finally arrived in front of an old wooden built building with the creative name of 'MC Motel', like everywhere else in the city the night sky made it looked runned down and poorly maintained; having a grim looking theme seems to be infecting everywhere in the city at night.

Regardless of how it might look on the inside it would be preferable than staying out in the streets any longer.

When the group stepped inside it was what they were already expecting to see, the bread and butter aesthetic one would see of a haunted house coupled with an irritating odor; most likely caused from the rain that happened almost a week ago. It must've sunk through the rooftop and is creating wet wood. It was a sad sight to see if anything when it hit people that this is supposed to be a real building that people should live in.

As always Nana described it best in her signature way.

"_**What a dump!"**_

"Is someone here?"

When a soft spoken voice rang Midoriya instantly recognized it as his mother's, turning just in time to see her pushing aside the curtains that lead to a hallway so she could enter the room. Though he was expecting to see her, he couldn't help but look shocked at the sight of his mother. Both from the fact that it's been so long since they last saw each other and because she looked completely different then how he usually saw her when he visited, it was like she was a different person.

When she raised her head to greet the guest and saw her son there, her brain stopped dead. Here she was working like any other day before suddenly she saw her son enter a motel, with a woman that seems to be about his age but a little older who looked so impeccable one would think she had a deceptive body, and the fashionably designed flamboyant mint green dress she had on was made to stand out. It painted quite the perfect scene, like son like mother she stared at him astounded at what she's witnessing.

"I-...zuku?"

Despite how misleading the situation looked, it didn't take too long to clear up any immediate misunderstandings. What took the most time was getting her to speak again, she stood so stone cold still Nana suggested that she must've died thinking "her son picked up a prostitute" and then began to laugh. The second hardest thing was convincing his mom that he didn't come with a escort, or at least subtly convey that message to save the both of them the embarrassment of having that conversation; explaining why Nejire's wears her gown in such a asymmetrical ragged way without exposing the fact she was a goddess was not ideal.

The following conversation between Izuku and his mother could be paraphrased as the following.

"Hi Mom." Translation: 'H-hi mom. Surprise to see me?'

"Hi sweetie." Translation: 'OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU HERE!? Whose this whore you brought here!? Why are you into prostitutes now!? Did you already pay her for the night!? I knew I should've sent you to a 'church school' but I didn't have the money! Is this my divine punishment for not going the extra miles even if it meant eating only tree bark for 5 years to pay it off!? I'm a terrible mother!'

"Sorry if this was a bit unexpected." Translation: 'Mom I'm so sorry, I can explain!'

"It's no problem at all. Who's your friend?" Translation: 'I feel like I might have a heart attack, explain why you brought a fucking harlot to my workplace! Are you a gigolo and you came here thinking I'll get you a great deal in a room!?

"I'm Nejire~!" Translation: 'I'm Nejire~!'

"Oh I see." Translation: 'NO ONE ASKED YOU SLUT!'

Through careful wording, a few tears from his mother, and Midoriya doing all the talking, they had a semi-believable story to why Midoriya was with the girls that didn't involve prosistution. Though he left out many details like what their future plans were going to be, the amount that was given satisfied her current concerns enough to leave the rest for morning. With it being night time, his mom was just grateful that he found his way here without harm, that didn't stop her from giving a look that spelled out how he wasn't going to get an earful later about how dangerous it was to come unannounced and arrive at night.

"Apologies for the late introductions, my name is Inko Midoriya, pleasure to meet you."

With her warm welcome she was quick to lead the group into the room she was staying at to sit down in, this time the poor quality of the room shocked even Midoriya. Crooked wooden floors, discolored wood probably from rotting and poor construction, dust and dirt everywhere, extremely small space despite there not being much furniture, and the furniture that was there seem terribly dated both in appearance and functionality. The house they lived in before wasn't much of a spectacle; they weren't rich but it looked maintained, if it wasn't for the fact that his mom worked here for pay, he would've thought this was a room in an abandoned house; a commentary Nana had no issue pointing out.

"I'm Nejire~! Oh wait, I said that already hehe," The bluenette goddess said with a giggle.

"And I'm your son's sex slave," Was how Nana introduced herelf, "After saving me when I was completely defenseless, I must repay his kindness with my body to sastify his every desire." she made sure to top off her debut by massaging her own breast in front of them in a seductive fashion.

She earned herself the reaction of Midoriya's sudden jerk to his feet letting out a high pitched squeak voice, "Nana!"

"Are you ok!?" Inko asked him, holding her chest as she breathed heavily. She quickly scanned him to see if anything was wrong but found nothing, leaving her looking confused as to what he was freaking out about.

It was at that moment that Midoriya realized his mistake.

Smugly Nana stated, "Oops, guess we both forgot that no one can see me."

Satisfied with her work she dissolved her astral form and returned back to Midoriya's body to rest. She might've only stayed out for that long just for that single joke.

Nejire was sitting there smiling as she caught on much earlier to what she was doing, this was not the first time she witnessed this, which is why it was easier to behave in this situation; the experience. A little talking can actually help her learn something and improve, like how she was smart enough on her own to not fly when they entered the town because Midoriya and Nana wanted to keep a low profile; they already stood out enough.

Knowing he had to give some answer Midoriya said, "O-oh I thought I saw a spider… it was just a small dust bunny."

"Oh. Don't jump like that, it almost gave me a heart attack," Inko whined, "Sorry for the mess, I had a long day today and didn't have time to clean up."

"_**Oh you're such a dirty little liar!"**_

Ignoring the rudeness of it, Midoriya knew Nana was onto something. Back at home, it didn't matter if she had just killed a bear or spent the whole day tending the fields, she'll always keep her room clean. Not only that but her hair was no longer in the flowing style she use to have but a fuzzy ponytail and her cloths looked more rugged than anything he had ever seen her wear, it felt like a betrayal to the many years she spent teaching him tricks to maintain his appearance as well kept so people won't pass him off as a dirty peasant and see him as presentable. Not to mention she may have put on a few pounds since his last visit.

Like the feeling they had back on the street, something wasn't right.

In a flash the situation was about to turn for the worst when a hoarse voice rang out from outside the room, "Hey Inko, what the hell is with all the ruckus? The fuck you doing in there!?"

Inko was someone with a light heart and can be frightened easily, but this was the first time he ever saw her shivering at a person's voice.

The door was swung open with such force that when it banged against the wall, it felt like he might've well put a hole the wall. Standing in the entrance was a tall average built man, he had a bushy black beard big enough that it made his mouth unseeable, and black dead eyes; He haven't been in the room for more then 5 seconds yet alcohol reeked from his beard.

Who was this man, what's his relationship to his mother, and why does Midoriya already have these resentful feelings toward him?

Quickly Inko rose to her feet, approaching the man with her hands up. She was stammering as she spoke, "Mr. Lampris I'm s-so sorry, my s-son and his friend was stopping by and didn't have a place to stay so I thought I'll let him stay-"

"No! Not happening, get them the fuck out." Lampris rudely interrupted.

"_**Oh I don't like him."**_

'Me either,' Midoriya said to Nana in his head.

"_**I sensed unfamiliarity in you, shouldn't you know who he is? You came here multiple times before."**_

'Every time I visited Mom said that he was out of town or was busy with something and wouldn't be back for the day. In retrospect it makes sense why she was so strict on when I can come visit

She had a feeling this would happen but determined Inko pleaded with her boss, "Please sir, it would only be for tonight and it's close to midnight. You know how dangerous the city can be at times, especially with the spring of _incidents _that's been rising recently."

"I don't need to be reminded that crap has been dampening my business lately. Which is why I don't got time to be dealing with stupid children nor do I pay you to either!" He told her, shooting a glare past her directly to Midoriya.

"_**You know, if you want Nejire is already on standby, if this gets to be too much you can always just say the words."**_

Hearing this Midoriya glanced at Nejire to see what she was doing, she was sitting quietly staring at Midoriya, most likely waiting to get instructions from Nana allowing her to act.

Mr. Lampris continued, "I've heard rumors before saying you had guests here whenever I'm out of town before but I never believed it until now. You're pretty pushing my kindness lately! First I gave you a room to sleep in, then I gave you a job despite not having the required skills to be eligible, and paid you better than most of the crappy places here yet you can't even show a little respect. Maybe I was too genorist and should start cutting back on what I give you, like your pay, I don't know what the fuck you spend all your pay on but maybe I should deduct it if it'll get you to behave."

Those words utterly frightened Inko, it was written all over her eyes as she muttered, "But, I can't afford to lose any of my pay. I wouldn't know what to do." It was obvious at this point that she was standing on thin ice, any wrong word can easily lose more than just some of her pay. But if she doesn't, then she'll have to kick out her own son from the only place he knows he can sleep at during the deadly nighttime. On one hand, this was the only job she can get with her set of skills that pays well enough to support her home and son, on the other she'll be risking the life of her son and may cause him to hate her forever for betraying him at this moment. It was a paradox where choosing one decision damages the reason she was doing something in the first place.

Clenching his fist Midoriya walked forward, he hated to see his mom be talked down like that, having a room here was of no concern to him anymore; he wanted to hit someone.

But rrright before he did anything stupid he remembered a old memory of his

_It was when he was a lot younger and his mom came back from the city._

"_Izuku, I'm back! Got something special!" Was what his mom called out._

_When he had run out to see her she had something wrapped in her hand, unwrapping it to show four red bean paste rice balls. At least it was supposed to be four but apparently the trip back accidentally destroyed two of them leaving only two edible rice balls. Both riceballs weren't very big, they were the size where one would at best work as a snack while two could barely satisfy as a meal. We didn't have much in store to eat at the time hence why she was there to help with the harvest that wasn't till tomorrow, but without hesitation she gave both the riceballs to Izuku._

"_Mom you can have this one, there's enough for us both to get one," I tried to tell her by giving her a rice ball but she refused._

"_No need, I'm on diet." She said with a smile._

_It took him years to realize that was a lie_

The malice Midoriya was feeling waviered when he relived the memories, 'My mother no matter what she faced has always sacrificed herself for me my whole life. It's time for me to take a risk for her.'

With all her fears Inko looked as if she was about to continue bargaining for Midoriya's stay, but then she felt her son on her shoulder.

"It's ok Mom, we can go, we were just stopping by."

Inko looked at her son, "Izuku you can't-"

"Don't worry about it, Nejire and I know someone here who can give us a place to sleep in." Midoriya assured her, before leaning in close to whisper, "You should be able to relax for once, I'm not a child anymore, I can take care of myself."

Thus the trio from the beginning found themself now outside of the motel they just spent the day trying to get to. Right before they left Inko rested out to give Midoriya some wrapped up rice balls, a gift to eat once they found a place to say.

"You don't have to do this, don't you need to eat as well tonight?" Midoriya asked.

"I'll be fine, I got alternatives. Besides, I'm on diet."

The two shared a smile before he departed, daringly walking down the horrendous streets.

"She seems nice, sucks Mr. No Mouth was there. I don't like him!" Commented Nejire, breaking the ice.

_**"So, where to now?"**_

"No idea, I was kinda lying when I said we knew someone." Midoriya replied.

_**"Knew it," **_The goddess sighed, _**"No matter how many years passed it's the same thing, humans acting tougher than they are. You can't even hide the fact that your legs are shaking! You were better off just punching that asshole to spend the night there."**_

"Yeah but then it would end up with me being arrested for assault and my mom being out of a job," He explained, looking at both sides of the streets to see if there was another inn they can stay at, "Beside I'm 19, I have to grow up and face my fears eventually. Can't depend on my mother forever."

_**"Hmp!" **_Nana went as she formed her astral body next to Midoriya and made the movements to look like she was walking next to him, "That was well said, guess you passed the test of restraint and logic I have you. As a reward I'll be next to you so at least you feel like you're with company."

"You were testing me?"

"Yes, I'll always be testing you so you best be on your best behavior."

"I'll do my best then."

"Good, now let's find some place we can sleep at."

"Nighttime Adventure!" Called out Nejire.

**THE END**

**((Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interest you and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.**

_**Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


End file.
